The Ghosts of Hogwarts
by Lady-Jules
Summary: Ever wonder why the four houses have a ghost representative leaving several other ghosts without a house? What makes Harry so special? Just why is a bookworm like Hermione in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw? AU Starting with 6th year
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

Prologue 

_September 1st, 1991_

_Empty Room Beside the First Years Welcome Chamber_

"Was that who I thought it was?" asked Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington excitedly as he floated along amidst the other ghosts. The last of the other ghosts left leaving the house ghosts in the empty room alone.

"Depends on who you thought he was. Or did you mean that young lady" asked the Fat Friar. He grinned at Nicholas in his merry way.

"You know exactly who and what I meant," snorted Sir Nicholas.

"That girl is mine though she won't be for my house," whispered the grey lady as she gazed back at the wall that they had just come through. Sir Nicholas glanced at the Fat Friar and rolled his eyes as the grey lady just gazed through the door in thought.

"None of this matters anyway. You all know the rules," hissed the Bloody Baron. Sir Nicholas sighed. The baron could be such an overly cautious ghost at times. Sir Nicholas could see the fat friar's eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Of course. We are all very well acquainted with the rules. We each know who belongs to us and we are to train our own as such no matter who else they belong to. We are not to know whom the others are training. However one can't help but wonder. At the very least we know he's one of mine." Sir Nicholas puffed his chest out in pride. The Bloody Baron stared at Nicholas for a moment before turning and made his way through the walls towards the Great Hall.

_1992-1993 School Year_

Empty Chamber Above Filch's Office 

"Peeves! Come on! He needs our help, even if he doesn't know it," pleaded Sir Nicholas.

"Why should I help the firsties?" asked Peeves while glancing around to see who may be watching.

"If not for him the just do it to annoy Argus," said Sir Nicholas. He knew Peeves was always happy to do anything that would bother Filch.

"That I can do," cackled Peeves as he disappeared through the floor. Sir Nicholas winced as he heard the crash coming from below. He just hoped no one heard about his part in it. He couldn't do much until the child was ready, but he could do some things.

_October 31, 1992  
Dungeons_

Sir Nicholas smiled fondly as three of his children left his death-day party. It was always nice to have children like them in your house. _Merlin, protect them._ They were going to have such a hard year this year if the grey lady were to be believed.

_1994 (Around the end of the school term)_

_Dungeons, Potions Master's Office_

"Professor," whispered the baron in greeting.

"Good evening, baron," the professor greeted.

"The werewolf hasn't had his potion this evening."

"Bloody Gryffindors," he cursed. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but his office door was left open. Perhaps he left something?"

"Thank you baron. I'll look into it." Severus Snape bowed to the baron before quickly stalking out of the room. The baron shook his head sadly before making his way out to check on the Slytherin first years. The Gryffindors were beginning to give him a headache.

_June 1995_

Hidden Chamber Near Dumbledore's Office 

"I **told** Albus that man wasn't to be trusted," shouted Sir Nicholas. "There was just something not right with him. We all sensed it! I knew he wasn't who he was supposed to be!"

"At least your house survived in tact," mumbled the Fat Friar who was, for once, not smiling cheerfully.

"I am dreadfully sorry. Was Cedric one of yours," asked Sir Nicholas. The Fat Friar blinked for a moment at Sir Nicholas drawing a shuddering breath.

"He was... in both ways," mumbled the fat friar. Sir Nicholas gasped and patted the fat friar on the back.

"I'm ever so sorry my dear man," consoled Sir Nicholas. The fat friar nodded and straightened himself up. The bloody baron looked down his nose at Sir Nicholas and the friar before snorting and leaving the room. _Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs_, and thought to him self in amusement as he went back down to the dungeons.

_1996_

_End of Term_

Sir Nicholas glanced at the Fat Friar, the Bloody Baron, and the grey lady as he felt the students leaving the school. He nodded to himself. Next school year would be the year.


	2. Where Am I?

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: Not too sure about this chapter, but I can't think of what else to add for an unconscious kid to experience._

Where Am I? 

_1996_

_2 Weeks into the Holidays_

Wings seemed to flutter agitatedly. Almost sounded like it was in fear of something.

--

"Will he be okay?" _Who is that?_

_--_

A hiss came, as something seemed to scratch into the dirt. Silence seemed to return almost immediately.

--

"Oh Albus!" _Albus? Sounds familiar. I should know that name._

--

A huffing sound soothed him as what felt like warm moist air blew his hair about. _Is that really warmth? I'm not sure anymore._

--

"I'll need to tell his friends something. Poppy?" _What an odd sort of name, Poppy._

--

A cackle seemed to come from the distance with a flicker of green light. _Why do I feel scared of a mere light? _This time the darkness seemed to be a blessing when it returned with the silence.

--

"Oh Harry! Why didn't you tell us? We could have busted you out again!" _Harry? Is that my name? Odd sort of common name. Maybe there's someone else near me. That must be it._

--

Bright white light blinded him as he returned from the silence again. He instinctively tried to move out of the way of the light.

"Ron! He moved! I think he may be waking up," came an excited voice nearby. _Am I? I don't feel very awake. Maybe that's what the light means._ This time he fought a bit harder when the darkness came for him.

--

"Come now, my dear lady. He'll recover soon enough." This voice was completely different from the others. He recognized the voice but wasn't sure who it was. This time the silence claimed him a little slower.

--

A cawing in the distance awoke Harry finally. The blinding white light didn't stop him this time. He shifted his head to the right, hoping to avoid the bright light. _Where am I?_

"Harry!" exclaimed a voice on his left. He turned to see, in his surprise, his two best friends sitting on the bed beside him. He blinked. _I'm in the hospital wing!_


	3. Why Am I Here?

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: Sorry about being vague, but I think I had good reason. I didn't want anything in chapter 1 except the process of waking up. I tried to keep it as disjointed as his thought processes would have been. Hopefully things will start clearing up once Harry's fully awake and aware. Oh, if you want to see any particular relationships put then in your reviews. When I need a relationship I'll take the highest ones voted for. Oh, and if someone from over in Britain somewhere would be willing to beta for me I'd appreciate it. I'm not completely up on the British colloquialisms. Oh and anyone who wants me to get to the point of the title... Sir Nicholas will be showing up in Chapter 3._

Why Am I Here? 

_1996 – 3 Weeks into Holidays_

_Hospital Wing_

Once again the bright lights woke Harry from his uneasy slumber. He groaned as he recognized the smells of the hospital wing. The was a soft shuffling sound in front of him right before the bright lights brought him back into the shadows. Harry opened his eyes slowly to see who was there.

"Professor!" he exclaimed. The werewolf in front of him grinned at him before raising his wand to draw the blinds over the windows.

"I'm not your professor anymore, Harry. Call me Remus," said Remus. Harry grinned and nodded at Remus. "How are you feeling?" asked Remus as he peered into Harry's eyes, searching for any lingering pain.

"I feel fine, Prof... Remus," Harry said catching himself and blushing at his mistake. Remus frowned for a moment.

"The truth Harry." Harry frowned at Remus. "I know you're not feeling fine. We picked you up barely alive and you've been unconscious for nearly an entire week. It's impossible for you to just be ok. So, honestly, how do you feel?" Harry paled at Remus' words. _What happened?_

"A week? I was out for a week?" asked Harry. He couldn't quite wrap his thoughts around the concept. He certainly didn't feel like he was in bad enough shape to be out that long. _But then again, I don't remember much after getting off the train_.

"Yes Harry, a week. So... how **are** you feeling?" asked Remus. He could be quite persistent when he wanted to be. Harry frowned to himself and contemplated his answer. Remus bit on the inside of his lip nervously waiting on his answer. What Harry told him could say a lot about how he would recover.

"I really don't feel all that bad. A bit tired still. Maybe a bit thirsty. My throat is a little bit sore," mumbled Harry. Remus relaxed and clapped his hands.

"That I can do something about. I'll be just a second," said Remus. He cheerfully walked off to Madam Pomfrey's office, leaving Harry to deal with the news he gave him.

Harry frowned a bit. _I could of sworn that I remembered Ron and Hermione were here. But then again would their parents have let them stay here if I really have been out for about a week?_ Harry was still pondering what that he remembered was real and what wasn't when Remus came back into the room, followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"Awake again, I see. Planning on staying with us long enough this time to drink a bit?" asked Pomfrey. Harry just blinked at her and nodded not knowing what to say to that. "Very good. I'll just leave a few potions here for you. There's a nutrient potion that should help you body start getting itself put back together again. I'm also leaving one that should help your stomach in preparing for solid foods." She glanced at Remus and nodded at him. "Be sure that Harry takes them all. I need to see the headmaster"

"Of course, Poppy," said Remus as he smile at her. He'd been in the hospital wing himself often enough in the past to know when her orders were to be strictly followed. She sighed and shook her head. She placed the potions in her hands on the table beside Harry and made her way out of the hospital wing. Harry watched her go thinking to himself that he couldn't be in that bad of a shape if she was leaving him here alone with Remus.

"It'd be a wise thing to have those downed before she gets back, Harry," counselled Remus with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes and reached for the smaller of the two potions. Remus nodded.

"Good choice. The stomach potion should help you keep the nutrient one down." Remus laughed at the glare Harry sent his way, though he watched with an eagle eye as Harry swallowed both potions. "If I know Poppy she'll have slipped a sleeping draft into one or both of those potions so you might want to lay back for a bit." Harry sighed in agitation.

"I would appreciate it if I were allowed to stay awake for more than just a few minutes," groused Harry already getting a bit sleepy. Remus chuckled.

"Be grateful for it right now. Time will come soon enough when you'll wish you could avoid talking to some people."

"I suppose. I just wish I knew why," muttered Harry softly, but not too soft for the werewolf's enhanced ears. He frowned to himself and Harry drifted off to sleep. Maybe it **was** too soon to relax.


	4. Get Out of Jail Free

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: Sorry about being vague, but I think I had good reason. I didn't want anything in chapter 1 except the process of waking up. I tried to keep it as disjointed as his thought processes would have been. Hopefully things will start clearing up once Harry's fully awake and aware. Oh, if you want to see any particular relationships put then in your reviews. When I need a relationship I'll take the highest ones voted for. Oh, and if someone from over in Britain somewhere would be willing to beta for me I'd appreciate it. I'm not completely up on the British colloquialisms. Oh and anyone who wants me to get to the point of the title... Sir Nicholas should be showing up anytime now._

Get Out of Jail Free 

Harry blinked. _Bloody Hell! Why is it always the hospital wing?_ Harry sighed. _Always!_

"Ah! Good morning, Harry," came the constantly joyful voice from the hospital wing door. Harry groaned as he sat up and faced his visitor.

"Good morning, Headmaster," muttered Harry. He still wasn't completely over what had happened just a few weeks ago. The smile on the headmaster's face fell for a moment before he recovered himself.

"How are you feeling," he asked. Harry frowned for a moment before answering.

"I feel fine really," he answered. The headmaster gazed at Harry for a moment before nodding.

"Ah, Poppy has worked her wonders again. I must ask however... What happened," he asked. Harry frowned and thought a bit.

"I don't know," pondered Harry. "I've actually been wondering that myself. I... I can't really remember anything. I mean, I remember quite well the train... and the order talking to my uncle... I think I remember the car ride home. But I don't really remember much after that. What happened? Prof... Remus didn't tell me very much." Albus tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"There's not very much I can tell you... Now hold on one moment Harry," said Albus holding his hand up to stall Harry's obvious indignant reply. "I don't mean for you to believe that I **won't** tell here. There's just not that much we know. I will tell you as much as we know. As you know we expected your first message just a few days after you got home. When we didn't receive your message many in the order were all for going out right away to check on you. However there were also several others, unfortunately a majority, within the order that felt we should wait a few more days. To give you some time to settle in and to account for any bad weather Hedwig may have had to fly through." Albus paused here and sighed regretfully. "So we waited. Perhaps had we not waited we would have known what happened. Unfortunately Voldemort delayed us afterwards with a few well-placed attacks. The memory charms alone for the muggles took us several days." Albus paused again and gazed out the window in thought.

"Sir... Was... What I mean is... Was anyone I know hurt?" asked Harry desperately. Albus's head jerked up almost guiltily.

"Fortunately none of the attacks harmed any of our students... One did target a students' family but luckily they were gone on vacation. It is very lucky that they were. They would most certainly have been slaughtered had they not of been." Albus smiled down at Harry. "She and her family are safe and have already been assisted on new living arrangements with proper wards in use... Some of the order members have suggested recently that the attacks may have been cover for what happened at your house."

"Um... sir..." Harry paused a moment to steady himself. "Just what did happen?"

"We weren't able to check up on you until a week ago. No one is more regretful than I. Except perhaps all the order members that suggested that we wait. I couldn't spare anyone from his or her missions so I went myself. Professors Snape and McGonagall went with me. When we arrived on Privet Drive we found the entire house dark, deserted even. What we found inside was ever more surprising. The entire house was deserted. But we knew you were in the house because the wards would have fallen otherwise. We finally found you in a locked cupboard. We truly feared for your life that night."

"But sir... If I was so bad off... why do I feel perfectly fine? Shouldn't I be in serious pain or something?" Albus grinned at Harry's question and winked at him.

"Ah. That is a very good question. Poppy is a wonderful healer. There is very little outside her ability to heal." Albus's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Enough of that Albus. Flatter me all you like and you'll be in here just as long as everyone else the next time you visit me," fussed Madam Pomfrey as she came out of her office. She waved her wand about looking at results that only she could see and understand. "You're not over tiring my patient, are you Albus?" Albus chuckled at her.

"I would never dare. In fact I think we were just about finished, weren't we Harry?" asked Albus. Harry glanced at him. _That's all? What about the interrogation?_

"I just had one more question, sir," said Harry. Albus nodded for him to go ahead and ask. "Who was the student?" Albus frowned for a moment before shifting in a slight show of nervousness that shocked Harry.

"Well... it was the Grangers." Harry stared at his headmaster in shock. _Why was Dumbledore so nervous? He already told me that they are okay._

"Hermione?" asked Harry. "She's okay? They're all okay?" He knew what the headmaster had said be he was still had to be certain.

"They're all fine, Harry. They're staying with the Weasleys while reliable people work on reconstructing their home. We're not taking any chances with any of the students anymore. Especially not one who is such a credit to the school." Harry nodded thoughtfully. _If everything is fine then what is he so... Oh. Last time he gave me bad news I tore up his office._

"Oh. Okay then I guess."

"Good, good. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will allow you out of here fairly soon. When the time comes someone will show you to where you'll be staying. We can't have you living in the hospital wing all summer." Albus smiled at the boy before taking his leave of him and Poppy.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, you won't be in here much longer. In fact as long as you promise you get something to eat other than these nutrient potions right away I'll let you go as soon as someone swings by to lead you off." Harry grinned up at her as he thanked her. She nodded and walked off, hiding her pleased smile.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Feeling better are you?" Harry turned quickly at the new voice.

"Sir Nicholas!" Harry grinned at the familiar old ghost. "How are you?"

"Fairly well, Mr. Potter. What do you say we get you out of here? I know where your rooms are and we can talk along the way. We don't get to talk very much during the school terms," offered Sir Nicholas. He nodded down at a school uniform folded next to Harry's bed. "I believe that was the only decent item the professors could find for you." At this Sir Nicholas frowned for a moment before remembering his mission. Harry grinned and hopped up to get dressed. He had to catch himself to stop himself from tipping over before hurrying off to the bathroom. _Yes, Mr. Potter. We definitely need to have a talk._

-----

**Reviews (Prologue – Chapter 2)**

_bast4_ - As of right now I have no plans on revealing what happened at the Dursley's. Of course that may change in the future, you never know. Needless to say I know what happened and that's all that matters. The _golden trio_ are not the heirs of the houses. The ghosts prepare for many things some are obvious. Others are less so. We'll just have to wait and see.

_Lil Miss Potter_ - That you ever so much for your review. It tells me that I'm truly successful in my attempts. You are entirely too right in guessing that it's my intent. I think I'm finished with the unclear chapters.

deathdeath – Doing the best I can. Hope you keep enjoying it.


	5. The Walk

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: I'd like to take this time to apologize for taking so long. But I had a specific beginning and ending to this story planned and unfortunately I remembered a detail that would have made my plotted course impossible. I've had to rethink everything._

The Walk 

"Where are we going, Sir Nicholas?" asked Harry. It seemed odd to him to be walking along the corridors of Hogwarts next to the Gryffindor house ghost. As it was, it felt as if they were just wandering along without purpose.

"There's… ah… something I've been meaning to show you for a bit now, Harry. A room I found. Your father quite enjoyed visiting it," explained the ghost hesitantly. Harry nodded at the ghost distractedly. It was odd for the house ghost to be nervous about anything. "I'll show you the way to your rooms after I show you that room." Harry merely nodded again immersed in his own thoughts about how he got there.

"Um… Sir Nick? Can I ask you a question," asked Harry. The ghost looked up at Harry and blinked at him in surprise.

He grinned at Harry, "Of course Harry."

"The headmaster mentioned the condition I was found in before I was brought here. Do you know just how and why anyone was there for me," asked Harry. His brow was furrowed in concentration, trying to remember everything he could. He missed the decidedly nervous look on the ghost translucent features.

"We aren't supposed to be privy to that sort of information, but one of the portraits in his office gave us a few details. Apparently Professor Snape had gotten some information on an imminent attack on your residence. He took a big risk to himself and went the before the attack could start to pull you out. It was he that found you and brought you here."

Harry blinked at the ghost, shocked. "You mean Professor Snape was the one that saved my life?" At the ghost's slow nod he shook his head in disbelief. "I'll have to find some time to visit him this break to thank him properly." As Harry looked around the hallway they were in Sir Nick looked down at him in distinct pride.

"I've never seen this hallway before. I thought I'd been all through this castle by now. Where are we," asked Harry suddenly.

The ghost pondered his response before quietly replying, "You wouldn't have been down this particular area. It's a hidden tower of sorts. Well, not so much hidden as unused and forgotten. Since the entrance is fairly distant from the most used areas of the castle few stumble upon it, even by accident." _And never on purpose_, Sir Nick thought to himself.

Harry nodded, "That makes sense. How far into this tower is the room?" Sir Nick stopped for a moment and inspected the trim of the hallway and nodded.

"We should be there." He concentrated on the trim for a moment, waiting for the castle to recognize his companion. Harry started as a door appeared on the wall where Sir Nick was staring.

"Wow! Just like the room of requirement," exclaimed Harry. Sir Nick glanced at Harry with a raised eyebrow. He must have missed that adventure. He shook his head and gestured for Harry to open the door. Harry hesitated just one moment before he grasped the handle and pulled the door open. He glanced towards Sir Nick before going into the room.

The room was richly decorated in all sorts of red and gold hangings. The walls were a pleasantly rich red colour with golden trim. All the portraits in the room had golden frames, even the large portrait that looked oddly like one Harry had seen in his common room. The furniture was all made of mahogany wood and fine fabrics of all sorts. In front of a large stately fireplace sat two chairs each accompanied with small tables with a couple cups and plates of snacks. Harry was in awe of the room.

"I see you like my room, Mr. Potter," came a deep rich voice from one of the doorways to Harry's right. Harry snapped his head in the voice's direction in shock, bring his wand up in a defensive posture at the same. There, in the other doorway stood a tall man, the mirror image of the one in the portrait above the fire. His fine red robes, trimmed in gold made him look like he was about to head out to some formal Ministry function. He glanced over Harry and looked towards Sir Nick, nodding. Harry never noticed the door behind him shutting and Sir Nicholas disappearing.

"Who are you? What do you want with me," demanded Harry. He was frightened a bit. The man chuckled at Harry before striding over to him.

"Why, don't you recognize me Mr. Potter," asked the man as he strode towards the chairs at the fireplace. His lips quirked at Harry's head shaking, "How ironic. I, my dear boy, am Godric Gryffindor."

_**Reviews:**_

_bast4 _(Chapter 4) – Harry was **very** seriously hurt. Had he been non-magical or left a few more days he would have died. And since I know people are gonna wonder, I follow the line of thinking that it doesn't take magical people very long to heal. For instance, just how far did Neville fall and only broke a wrist? Harry battled a basilisk and ended up with only a few scratches. Poppy regrew Harry's bones over night. Sir Nick's talk **should** be this chapter (4 or 5) unless I get distracted again. It was supposed to be last chapter. Harry and Draco? I sometimes enjoy reading slash, but there's no way I could write it. I would never place Hermione and Harry together unless… 1. it was a threesome with Ron (and even that I prolly couldn't pull it off) or 2. most of the readers want it. I may not think that it would work out… but I also never thought that Rowling would kill off Sirius, so there ya go.

_deathdeath_ (Chapter 3) – Cool. That's what I had planned for. Hopefully this chapter or the next one should start clearing matters

_Poodle Luva_ (Chapter 1) – Thanks ever so much. My goal in life is to come up with a new idea… or at least a new approach to an old idea.


	6. The Talk

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: If anyone wants any specific questions answered or issues for Harry to have let me know in a review. There will be many such conversations with Lord Gryffindor and Sir Nick. Say the word and I'll explain nearly anything. Also if there are any requests for animagus form(s) for any of our beloved characters let me know, also in a review._

The Talk 

Harry blinked. _Did he just say Godric Gryffindor?_ He glanced again at the portrait above the fireplace. The mirror image of the man now had an elegant young woman standing next to him. Harry again looked around the room and noticed details that he hadn't before. A lot of the pictures, sculptures, and other accents had images of lions, gryphons, and other related animals. Harry looked back at the man. He seemed to be real, not translucent like the other ghosts.

"You're supposed to be dead," Harry stated. The man chuckled and motioned for Harry to join him at the fire.

"Am I really, Mr. Potter? And just where did you read about the details of my death?" asked the man, Gryffindor. He grinned at Harry. The boyish grin seemed to almost disarm Harry.

"I… well… I'm sure it's written somewhere. But even if it's not, you lived over a thousand years ago. You have to be dead." Harry frowned. Why is it that Hermione was never around when he really needed her? _Soon as I leave here I'm reading that book _Hogwarts, A History _like Hermione always told me too._

"For the average wizard that would be true. But then again, since when have any of us ever been truly average?" Gryffindor chuckled to himself again. "Long before we ever began construction on Hogwarts Salazar, Helga, Rowena, and myself were good friends. We had decided back then to undergo the strenuous training to become mages." Gryffindor frowned for a moment. "Have they taught you yet about mages?"

"Uh… I really don't know for sure. I don't remember anything about mages, but I'd have to look at my old class notes to know for sure." _And ask Hermione_ Harry finished to himself.

"I see. In that case I'll just go ahead and tell you. Stop me if you've heard it before. Mages are merely stronger than average wizards. For the longest time before I had even tried it, it had been accepted as an impossible task. People believed that mages were either extinct or a myth. Nobody thought to question the idea that to become a mage you would just have to study magic a lot harder. We had all decided to try to become mages together. Much as your father and his friends became animagi." Harry started at the realization that this man, Godric Gryffindor was well aware of went on in the school. "Yes, I knew all about the exploits of your parents and their friends. It's because of students like them that's made my incarceration here tolerable." He chuckled to himself a moment before continuing. "Anyway, part of becoming mages was a process that made us ageless. Not immortal mind you, but ageless. Those were good days." Gryffindor sighed as he thought about his younger years.

Harry watched Gryffindor pull inside in himself, being captured by his past. He took the time to look around the room. The room looked so… lived in.

"Um… Lord Gryffindor?" asked Harry tentatively. His head snapped up, surprised out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry about that Harry. I tend to get distracted easily when I think of the past. Did you have a question?" Gryffindor looked more himself now.

"Well, I was just wondering… Everyone thinks you are dead and it's obvious you've never been seen outside and all. Do you live here all the time?"

Gryffindor frowned for a moment before gazing sadly at his portrait. "Yes, I do live here. We all do actually. Salazar, Helga, Rowena, and I are all imprisoned in our private rooms here in the castle. We have been ever since about a week after we decided on allowing a fifth person, unrelated to all of us, to act as a headmaster to the school. That was back when we had started arguing amongst ourselves about daily operation of the school. We thought that by bringing in a fifth person we would solve all our problems. Unfortunately we didn't check up on this person's background. He seemed to have something against us and tricked us into a situation that caused us to able to be cursed by nearly anyone, which this wizard did. He specifically set us up where from that day until the day that an heir was made headmaster that had all of our blood running in their veins. He knew that it would be impossible since Salazar made a wizard's oath that none of his heirs would ever consort with mine." Gryffindor sighed again before turning to the fireplace. "We've each been confined to our rooms because of this curse. Nobody can enter unless they carry our blood. Dear Nicholas can't even enter my rooms, although as a representative of my house he does know how to find it." He paused again. This time to let Harry make his own conclusions.

"Carry your blood? Does that mean I'm related to you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you are, my dear boy. Your father also carried my blood but he was… caught up in himself enough to not want to follow Nicholas when he requested that James follow him. Of course not many that grew up in war times would willingly follow someone someplace they have never been. We had the same problems during the times of old Grindelwald. I wonder sometimes if dear Helga has the same problems." Gryffindor gazed into the fire for a few moments before straightening in his chair. "Well, let's get on with business. Come over here and let me get a proper look at you."

_**Reviews:**_

_None as of yet as this has been written before I could even post the previous chapter._


	7. Strawberries

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: _

Strawberries 

Harry stood nervously and walked over to stand before Lord Gryffindor. He shifted from one foot to the other as Lord Gryffindor slowly stood up. He grasped Harry's chin, forcing his head up into the light, causing Harry's hair to fall backwards bringing his scar into view. Lord Gryffindor brushed the fingers of his other hand along the scar before inspecting Harry's other features. He murmured to himself as he gazed at Harry's facial features, moving his head in different directions.

Seeming to come to a conclusion he nodded to Harry, releasing his chin, and sat back down. Harry took that as his cue to sit down himself. Harry nervously cleared his throat after Gryffindor had been silent for a while.

"Ah, sorry about that. Could you… er… tell me about that scar of yours?" asked Gryffindor.

"When I was a bit older than a year Voldemort attempted to kill me like he had done to many others before. The death of my mother previously caused the killing curse to rebound back onto him. It left him without a body for about thirteen years and me with a few of his gifts. It was disturbing to many people when it came out that I was a parselmouth." Gryffindor blinked at Harry.

"That always did bother me. Just because it sounds disturbing people label it as a dark wizard thing. To be honest, part of our attempt at becoming mages we had to attain a certain… proficiency in dealing with nature and her denizens. Needless to say we each chose to learn from animals associated with our animagus forms. Salazar seemed to prefer snakes to his animagus form... something about the appeal of being able to hide anywhere. I never did understand him." Gryffindor shook his head in amusement. "Who did you say your mother was?"

"I didn't say. She was Lily. I think her maiden name was Evans," answered Harry.

"Ah… little Lily. I remember telling Nicholas to watch over that one. But she didn't turn out to be one of mine. In retrospect it's not surprising, but at the time I had hoped… But that's all in the past. For we need to deal with the future now."

"The future? Do you mean the war with Voldemort, Lord Gryffindor?" asked Harry.

"Ah. In a way, Harry, but a little bit more immediate than that. Voldemort is something to be dealt with at a later date. For now… I just wanted to tell you that you're… well, you're my direct heir." Gryffindor sat back to watch Harry's reaction. Harry surprised him again but not even being really surprised.

"That makes sense considering you said my father would have been brought to you had he followed Sir Nicholas." Gryffindor nodded, but still seemed uncertain of himself.

"Oh get over yourself and get on with this. Tell him about the potion and his purpose of being here!" exclaimed a stern female voice. Both Harry and Gryffindor looked up at the portrait, startled.

"I do so apologize, my dearest. I didn't realize you were waiting on me to kick out my newest heir. One of the main reasons why I have Nicholas bring all my blood relations down here is so that I can pass on many of my own skills and knowledge. I can only assume that Helga, Salazar, and Rowena do the same for their own. I used to actually teach my heirs, but not too long ago Nicholas brought me news from Salazar that he had developed a potion to help initiate a link between two people, a link allowing for the transfer of magical abilities and information. It seems that Salazar was bored with teaching his heirs the same thing each and every time one showed up. He preferred to just get it over with in one shot and devote the rest of his time to inventing and talking with his pets." Here Gryffindor paused again, uncertain of Harry's reaction. "If you are willing we can utilize this potion and just talk and brush up on our skills the rest of the time. It looks like we may need to exercise you a bit to get you in shape."

Harry blushed before nodding. "It certainly sounds quicker. Does it take long? The headmaster may send someone looking for me while I'm in here." Gryffindor nodded to himself before waving a regal hand towards the goblet sitting on the table beside Harry's chair. He picked up an identical one from his own table. He raised it to Harry in a salute before drinking it down.

"You just drink it down. My potion is made to be the initiator that sends all my knowledge and skills. The first person I touch that has drunk of a similar, but slightly different potion, becomes the receiver of the potion. You have that potion. All my previous heirs that have taken it have merely felt a bit drowsy afterwards, but that is it." Harry nodded before taking up his own goblet. He frowned at the swirling colours in the glass before raising it to his lips with foreboding. All the past potions he had had to drink drifted through his mind as he quickly swallowed the potion in one gulp. He sighed as he found the potion to have a pleasant strawberry flavour.

Gryffindor chuckled at Harry's antics. "Salazar always was fond of strawberries. I believe they were quite rare from one of the places that he grew up in." Gryffindor looked Harry closely in the face before asking, "Are you ready, Harry?" Harry swallowed nervously before holding out his hand. Gryffindor paused a moment before reaching out and grasping Harry's hand as if in a tight handshake.

Harry didn't even have enough time to gasp in surprise as his world exploded in a shower of colours and disjointed images.

_**Reviews:**_

_None as of yet as this has been written before I could even post the previous chapter._


	8. Just a Dream

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: I'm looking for betas that can help me translate accents for when Dobby and Hagrid and the like are around. Email me if you're willing._

Just A Dream 

"Oh my dearest child whatever will I do with you?" a voice sighed from the darkness surrounding him. Far in the distance he could hear the clicking of sharp nails along a stone floor. Weird as that was, all it took was a ghostly hand brushing the side of his face to force him awake…

00000

As he slowly came awake Harry shook his head to clear it while muttering about weird dreams. He was shocked when he opened his eyes to a room that he had never even seen before.

"My dreams just keep getting weirder and weirder," mumbled Harry as he stretched before getting up. He stumbled his way to what he hoped was the bathroom for a shower that he hoped would wake him up some. It wasn't until he left the bathroom, refreshed and clad only in a towel, that he remembered the odd dream he had had the last night.

"Lord Gryffindor… curse… memories… strawberries… Strawberries?" Harry snorted to himself as he pictured the _evil_ Salazar Slytherin eating fresh strawberries: nothing but unbelievable dreams. "No way," he commented to himself as he left his room and tried to decide which way would be the best way to find some breakfast.

"You do realize that talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity, Mr. Potter," came a mocking voice from beside him. Harry gasped in surprise as he turned quickly to see Professor Severus Snape standing beside him.

"Professor! You startled me," exclaimed Harry. He shifted sheepishly, wondering if his professor would feel that it was his own fault for being startled.

"That is what happens when you find yourself being unaware of your surroundings. You need to work on that," stated the professor. He took a moment to look Harry over before going on. "I had assumed that no one bothered to inform you about your meals and the like. You may take your meals in the kitchens. I'll show you the way." At that Severus Snape turned and started leading Harry out of the visitors wing and towards the kitchens at a quick pace. Harry wisely stayed silent about knowing where the kitchens were once he realized where he was and only studied the way in and out of the wing so he could find his way back. When they reached the kitchens Severus paused a moment before going in.

"If I may, Potter, but I feel I must know. What possessed you to lie to the headmaster?" asked Severus, a truly curious look on his face.

"Uh… That might be easier to answer if I knew when I had. I don't think I have recently," answered Harry truthfully. Severus looked Harry in the eyes, searching for the truth behind his words.

"Curious then. I shall have to speak to the headmaster then. He believes that you are keeping the mysterious details of your brief trip to your relatives to yourself for whatever reason." Severus frowned again at Harry before gesturing to the room before him. Harry barely made it two steps into the room before he was nearly bowled over by an overexcited house elf. As soon as he could steady himself under Dobby's grip he turned back to Severus who was just turning to leave.

Raising his voice to be heard of Dobby's babbling he called to the snarky professor, "Thanks professor. For everything." Severus turned back for a moment with a shocked look on his face before he quickly schooled his features into his blank sneer. He nodded to Harry before leaving the room at a speed that was slow enough to not be considered a run or retreat, but definitely not a walking speed either. Harry turned back to Dobby and smiled down at him.

"I've missed you too, Dobby, but do you think I could get some breakfast?" he quickly asked.

"Dobby very glad to help Mister Harry Potter sir! Mister Dumbledore sir said Mister Harry Potter sir would be here," bubbled Dobby overenthusiastically. He scurried back to the other house elves, leaving Harry to sit at the table and wait. In no time at all there was a full breakfast sitting in front of him. Harry smiled to himself as he tucked into his breakfast. His holiday seemed to be coming together finally, despite the odd dreams.

_**Reviews:**_

_Please?_


	9. Homework Break

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: I'm looking for betas that can help me translate accents for when Dobby and Hagrid and the like are around. Email me if you're willing._

Homework Break 

Harry muttered to himself as he flipped through the book in front of him. He was determined to finish at least one homework assignment before the end of the day. But things were not looking good for his potions assignment. _Leave it to Professor Snape to leave us the most obscure assignments for summer assignments_, Harry thought to himself. Harry shook his head in incredulity. At least he had the Hogwarts resources, but what would the muggle-borns do? He rested the book on the table as he took a moment to rub his eyes tiredly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Hard at work I see?" asked a voice behind him bemusedly. Harry's eyes shot back open as he turned quickly.

"Sir Nick! You surprised me. People seem to be doing that a lot to me lately. I was just working on some of my assignments. How are you doing?" asked Harry. The ghost looked at Harry oddly.

"I was asked to see if you wanted to come visit a mutual friend." Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

Harry shrugged and got up before standing up, "I don't see why not. I'm not getting anywhere with this anyway. Let me just put this book up first." Sir Nicholas nodded and watched Harry move down the aisle to put his book back on the shelf. He nodded to Harry as he started to lead him towards their destination.

"So how has your holiday been so far?" asked Sir Nicholas, trying to pass the time. Harry looked up in surprise.

"Good I suppose. It's only been a few days for me really. I don't really remember anything from the first bit." Harry paused for a moment, considering the question more and getting quieter, "Actually the first thing I remember after getting off of the train was waking up here. Odd really." Sir Nicholas frowned to himself. _Sounds like selective amnesia. I wonder what may have happened to achieve that._ "Doesn't matter that much anymore anyway. I'm here and safe." Here Harry smiled at Sir Nicholas. "So who are we going to go see?" Sir Nicholas blinked at Harry in surprise.

"Just an… old friend," said Sir Nicholas quietly as he began walking down the hidden corridor. He noticed that Harry was just looking around curiously. He glanced back at Harry before looking for the bit of trim on the floor that signified that they had reached their destination. He nodded to himself as the door appeared.

"We're here." Harry stared at the door in shock. _It wasn't a dream after all!_

_**Reviews:**_

_Please?_


	10. Secrets and Revelations

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: Pardon the abrupt ending, but I've no intention of rehashing all 5 books. Thanks ever so much for your reviews!_

_**Thanks: **A million thanks go out to my two brand name most wonderful beta readers jess-darkwater and Raina. You guys were awesome and quick!_

Secrets 

Sir Nicholas chuckled to himself as he saw the realization dawning on Harry's face. He finally realised what had been bothering him about Harry's behaviour, or lack thereof. Clearly the boy had thought it had been a dream. Sir Nicholas thought to himself for a moment, _despite the methods used by Gryffindor in the past even the other descendents had had their doubts._

Harry frowned at the door that had appeared. Clearly it hadn't been a dream, but the whole expanse of what had happened eluded him. Just how he could he be heir to such a great wizard was beyond him. He had always had to work hard to perform some of the spells he had to do in classes. He didn't think he was powerful enough to be able to be heir to a founder of Hogwarts. He shook his head to clear it before running his fingers along the trim of the door. Now that he got a good look at it the door was obviously leading to the Gryffindor founder. The trim was made to look like twisted, polished, red cord, which ran around a slightly tarnished golden door.

Harry frowned for a moment. The trim looked like it had recently been cleaned and polished while everything else in the hallway seemed dusty and neglected. Harry glanced back at Sir Nicholas before thoughtfully running his finger along the door, to see how much dust it cleared off. To Harry's surprise, as he ran his finger along the door a wave ran across it, stopping at the edges, leaving behind a cleaned and polished door.

"Whoa"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter," replied Sir Nicholas, chuckling at his charge. Harry shook his head as he grasped the doorknob to enter the room. He took a quick glance around the room, reminding himself where everything was before spotting his, well he guessed, ancestor standing by the fireplace grinning at him.

"Ah! Harry! I'm so glad you came back. I was a bit concerned when Sir Nicholas told me you hadn't asked about me." Harry smiled up at the energetic man as he came striding up to the door to greet him.

"Lord Gryffindor, did you send Sir Nicholas after me?" asked Harry.

"That I did, my dear Harry. There are some very important things we forgot to discuss. I must admit I was a bit overeager to accomplish the knowledge transfer. I neglected to take into account the fact that we wouldn't be able to discuss much afterwards. And then there was your reaction," Gryffindor sighed and shook his head. "You did have a much stronger reaction than I expected. I shall have to send a message to Salazar about that. Nicholas, if you would…" Harry looked back to the door where Sir Nicholas waited on the other side of the doorframe.

"Of course, my Lord. I shall speak with the Baron right away to relay your message," answered Sir Nicholas. He bowed to Gryffindor and Harry before making his way out of sight.

"Such a noble servant. He has always been completely loyal to my house and to me. I envied him at the time before our incarceration here. He was always so free." Lord Gryffindor sighed again, thinking back to the old days again. Harry was clearly less patient this time than he was yesterday.

"Um… Lord Gryffindor? If I may," asked Harry nervously. Gryffindor jerked his head up to acknowledge Harry.

"Please Harry, there's no need for this formality. You're my heir, Harry. Please call me Godric. You may ask anything." Godric smiled at Harry before gesturing to the chairs by the fire. Harry nodded as he followed the other wizard to the chairs by the fire. _I'm supposed to call one of the greatest wizards by his first name? Strange._

"You said we had some things to talk about still? What was that? I thought you did the knowledge transfer to make this easier," asked Harry. Godric grinned at Harry.

"The knowledge was just that, just straight knowledge. Things won't seem any different, but when you start going over spells in classes and in your own private studies you'll find yourself knowing them on instinct. You'll see when the time comes. What I meant was that there are certain things you need to know about your position."

"My position?" asked Harry, confused.

"Yes, your position. All my heirs and descendents when brought to visit me are told about myself and in their position have to understand certain things." Godric sighed, contemplating the easiest way to obtain what he wanted from his headstrong heir. "Tell me, Harry. Did you ever think of me as anything other than dead?" Harry blinked.

"Um… no… everyone believes you to be dead."

"Exactly Harry! Don't you think after all this time someone would have noticed?" Harry paused a moment before nodding. "Of course they would! Even if your father had been brought to visit me you would have been ignorant until now."

Harry blinked. "So essentially you're telling me that I can't tell anyone, right?" asked Harry.

Godric grinned happily. "Exactly Harry! You can't tell a soul. Not even the other ghosts. The only one that you can talk to is Nicholas and myself. And not even Nicholas when outside of this hallway." Harry nodded numbly, hardly believing what was going on. "Now that that is taken care of we can get down to business. I was hoping you'd come back to visit me tomorrow. In fact I want you to bring your school books so we can look them over."

"Err… I haven't gotten my books for next year yet. But if you want me to I can find some books in the library. I'm sure there's something in there."

"That would be good. Bring your own books too. I would like to see what they are teaching you young children these days."

Harry nodded. "I think I can do that Sir. Is there anything else you needed?"

"Actually, you can tell me about your schooling so far. I'd like to know more about you."

"Well, in my first year…"

_**Reviews:**_

**First off: You guys are all awesome. I never would have finished this chapter so soon if it wasn't for your reviews. I so totally enjoyed them.**

_duj_: About the thank you, Harry doesn't yet know what all he needs to thank Snape for. All he thinks he knows is that Snape led him down to the kitchens from his rooms. At that point he believes the entire thing, including Sir Nick's explanation to be a dream. A proper thank you will be coming in the future. Not sure when though.

_kuyaga_: Dobby was good merely because I bribed a friend of mine to translate what I wanted said. The whole strawberries bit was a bit of a… well, quirk in the picture painted of Slytherin. He always comes across as this evil, brooding man. I wanted to give him a softer side. That and I've got this picture in my head of Harry bribing Slytherin for some reason with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Maybe sometime I'll be able to fit it in. I'd already planned on the continuation of the "talk" but I think I can bring in… Ron. I can't bring Hermione in until the beginning of the term. Well, I could, but it'd take a bit of doing. Chapter four was the day after his first awakening. He didn't sleep overly long.

_emikae_: Some authors use scene separations inside the same chapters, I make separate chapters. It all works out. I figure I can always fluff it up a bit when I'm done and post a second time if I want to. Thanks ever so much for the compliment. Stuff like that keeps me going.

_monica85_: I most definitely won't be quitting. I'm enjoying it too much. I had decided to not reveal what happened in Harry's missing weeks, but I may change my mind should the opportunity present itself. We'll just have to see. About teaching Ron and Hermione… I can't say how is teaching who or even IF they'll be taught. That would be telling one of my secrets.

_Nightwing509_: Thanks ever so much. I figure that if this would work in the universe that JKR created then it would be a tightly kept secret.

_FanofSlytherins7711_: Gee, I'm blushing. I hope I keep everyone guessing 'til the last minute but I expect I can be a bit transparent at times. I hope you keep enjoying it!


	11. Of Reunions and Redheads

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: As one of my illustrious reviewers mentioned I'm leaving a lot of questions behind. Feel free to ask me. I may answer. I may not. But at least if you have a question that I've forgotten to consider I can take care of it. Thanks loads to all my reviewers and Beta readers! Title courtesy of Vaerom (FFnet ID: 674037)_

Of Reunions and Redheads 

Harry grinned happily as he walked down the hallways of Hogwarts on his way back to the library. _I'm heir to one of the greatest wizards ever, the founder of my own house no less. I'm away from the Dursleys. I'm at Hogwarts over the summer. And if that's not the best, I'm keeping a huge secret from the master of secrets himself, Dumbledore._ Harry fought the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl at that thought. He had almost reached the library when he heard a shout coming from behind him.

"Harry! Wait up!" Harry turned in shock to see one of his best friends coming barrelling down the hallway to catch up with him.

"Ron! What are you doing here? After all the fuss they had made in previous years about students staying during the summer, I didn't think anyone would be allowed to see me," said Harry. He frowned a minute at the doors to the library. He really wanted to hang out with his friend, but he was dying to try out a couple spells to see how right Godric was.

"I just get here to spend time with you and you're wanting to spend all your time in the library? What have they done to you, mate?" asked Ron indignantly. Harry smiled at that. Who would have thought that he would willingly enter the library when he wasn't researching curses and charms for a competition? He shrugged off his eagerness to start looking for books. There would be plenty of time for that later, especially if Ron wasn't going to be here for too long. Besides, Godric had told him that he could come by at any time the next day.

"Nothing at all, I'm just bored. I was going to get a head start on my homework. But since you're here I don't have to," Harry smiled up at Ron. He frowned for a moment, dismayed that Ron was still taller than him. Godric was tall. If he really were Harry's ancestor, wouldn't he be taller by now?

"C'mon then! Let's go get something to eat in the kitchens. You can tell me all about what happened after you got off the train," said Ron, turning to head off in the direction of the kitchens, barely even taking notice of Harry following. Certainly not noticing the look of horror on Harry's face as he realized that not only would he be keeping his secret from Dumbledore, he would also be keeping it from his best friends.

"Err… There's not really anything I can remember after leaving you at the station. First thing I remembered I was waking up in the Hospital wing. That and some funny dreams I had," said Harry quickly, trying to hide his moment of dismay at not being able to tell his friends.

"Ah well. Pity that. Mum reckons that the Dursleys, themselves, tried to do you in and fled the country. She was ready to go off and hunt them down herself. Moody told her off, said "it could've been the Death Eaters". Then Snape said something about you; I couldn't hear that part. But whatever it was it set the whole order up in shouting matches. You should have been there, Harry!"

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"So, anyway, when Dumbledore flooed us this morning asking dad to come by, for something to do with the order, I started waving at him from the corner of the kitchen trying to get his attention. There was no way I was going to pass up a chance to visit you while you're stuck here." Harry stared at his ice cream. He had started tuning Ron out after the first fifteen minutes of the retelling of the different exploits of his brothers. Despite the snacks provided by Dobby, he had kept talking almost constantly.

Harry shook his head at Ron. "Well, I'm certainly glad you came. Hopefully they'll let you come again once in awhile this summer. Have you heard from Hermione?" asked Harry. _The more he talks, the less chances I have to accidentally say anything about Godric. Until I can ask him about letting Ron and Hermione know._

"She sent me a letter at the beginning of the summer. She said her parents were taking her on a vacation. I think she mentioned something about Greece, but I can't remember right now," answered Ron. He stopped a moment to take a bite of the biscuit that he had been waving around as he talked.

"Is that safe? I would imagine that if Voldemort is coming after me then she would be a target too," asked Harry worriedly, ignoring Ron's wince at Voldemort's name.

"Actually I asked dad that too, right after I got her letter. He said that Hermione had actually owled Dumbledore as soon as she found out about their summer plans and he assigned some of the Order members to tag along."

"Does that mean that Dumbledore actually thinks that something might happen?"

"Nah. I think it's probably just to make sure she feels safe. You-Know-Who seems to be concentrating on you. Which means staying in this area." Harry nodded thoughtfully. While that meant the majority of the wizarding world was safe, it also meant that his friends that lived in the immediate area were in more danger. For once it seemed that Ron actually noticed the emotions crossing his friends face. "Good thing too really. With him being only active in a small area it gives the Order less area to patrol so they can keep fatalities down to the minimum."

Harry blinked at Ron in shock. "You've really been studying your strategy, haven't you mate?"

Ron turned beat red, "Err… actually I overheard Moody talking to Tonks during one of our trips to headquarters. But then again, I guess in a way I am studying strategy." Ron grinned at Harry. Just as he was taking a breath to continue on the door to the kitchen opened. Harry grinned as he saw who had saved him from another story from the Weasley household.

"Ah! There you two are. I should have known," chuckled Mr. Weasley. He nodded to Harry, "Good to see you, Harry, my boy. Doing better I see? I brought Ron by earlier but you were still in the coma at the time."

"Thank you for that sir. Ron was just telling me." Harry grinned at Mr. Weasley, who chuckled, knowing just how much Ron had been telling him.

"Well, as much fun as I'm sure you were having, it's time for Ron and I to be heading back home. Dumbledore has already given us an invitation to come back for your birthday." Harry and Ron grinned at each other at that one.

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Harry.

"Quite. Some of the members of the Order are working with us to strengthen the wards on our home so hopefully you'll be able to visit us for a little bit before term starts," said Mr. Weasley. Ron grinned at his father.

"Really? He finally gave in?" asked Ron excitedly before turning to Harry. "We've been trying for ages to convince him to let you stay with us."

"It wouldn't be for long, Ron. Just for a couple days at a time," Mr. Weasley told his son. Ron nodded, still excited by the prospects of Harry staying with him.

"In the meantime we need to get home. Your mother is waiting on us. Again, it's good seeing you, Harry." Mr. Weasley nodded to Harry before turning back to the door, holding it for Ron, hinting at him to hurry up his goodbyes.

"I'll see you on your birthday Harry. See if the headmaster will let you write to us."

Harry nodded. "I'll see what I can do. I'll be looking forward to seeing you then." Ron nodded and waved again before following his dad out of the room.

Harry tapped his foot impatiently as he counted in his head. He took one last biscuit from the tray in front of him before giving up on waiting. He stood quickly and nearly ran to the door, glancing out to see if Ron and his father had left. Seeing the hallway empty he took off running for the library. He had waited long enough as it was. He was glad that Filch seemed to have taken the summer holidays off like the students. Or at least part of the holidays.

_**Reviews:**_

_Freja Lercke-Falkenborg: _I'm glad you like it. Personally I'm not happy with the length of the chapters, but they decided when to end, not me. Go figure, I thought I was the author. chuckle As I said up top, go ahead and ask some of your questions. You may have thought of something I've forgotten.

_samyjoc_: Is this fast enough for ya?

_kuyaga_: My pleasure


	12. The Party

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: Please don't hurt me! I'm giving out unbeta-ed copies to appease the hungry spirit. Beta-ed copies will replace this eventually. Enjoy or not at your pleasure!_

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) The Party 

Harry smiled, happy in the knowledge that his friends would soon be dropping by for his first ever birthday party. Most of his friends from the D.A. would be there for the party and the headmaster had given him permission to have Hermione and Ron spend the night. He had been allowed to have Ron and Hermione spend the night in his suite of rooms as long as the headmaster had the password and was welcome to drop in unexpectedly along with any of the other staff. The thought of Snape dropping in alone was enough to convince them to behave themselves. Harry flushed again at the memory of that conversation with the headmaster.

In the meantime he wanted to prepare his room for entertaining. He frowned a moment as he assessed his room. Everything was clean, his books on the shelves, the things on his desk put in the drawers, and his trunk holding all his things that he hadn't found places for yet. The only problem he had with his room as the lack of seating for his friends. He couldn't see putting that many chairs into one sitting room. He frowned at the room, trying to figure a solution. _Cushions maybe_, he asked himself. He closed his eyes and pictured several cushions forming from the air around them, decorating the room. Feeling a shift in the air he opened his eyes and surveyed the results. He grinned happily at the obvious signs of his success. Godric had been teaching him well. Apparently the esteemed founder had been a master at transfiguration.

After a thoughtful moment he frowned at the room and made the cushions disappear again. It would not do to be seen doing things that he shouldn't be able to do yet. Or even with the results of things that could not be explained easily. He tapped his foot as he thought about his options. Godric had been drilling it into his head that he needed to think ahead about things, instead jumping in without thinking. As he frowned in thought he felt the gathering of magic about him that signalled the entrance of one of the house elves. He grinned as Dobby appeared in front of him.

"Harry Potter sir didn't come to the kitchens to eat his breakfast this morning. Dobby thought Harry Potter sir might want Dobby to bring him breakfast," said Dobby, clasping his hands together and looking imploringly at his hero.

Harry thought for a moment before replying, "Actually Dobby, I could use some breakfast, but before you go, would you help me with something?" He grinned, pleased with his solution to his problem.

"Anything for Harry Potter sir," exclaimed Dobby.

"I need some cushions or something similar for my friends to sit on while they're here. Do you think you could find me something?" asked Harry.

"Of course Harry Potter sir. Dobby shall find Harry Potter sir seats for his room, Dobby will find good ones," cried Dobby happily, bowing to Harry repeatedly before disappearing with his usual crack.

Harry sat down in his chair by the fire as he watched a vast breakfast appear on the small table beside him. A few more minutes later a stack of large floral cushions appeared next to the fire (Dobby seemed to have picked them to his tastes!).

Harry grinned as he starting transfiguring the cushions to the colours and sizes that he wanted using the methods that Godric was teaching him.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry paced nervously. Hagrid had promised him that he would bring his friends up when the portkeys dropped them off. Harry suddenly wished he had turned the half giant down and gone downstairs himself. Then he wouldn't have had to wait this long. He stopped pacing suddenly and starred into the fire, thinking back to the last conversation he had with Godric. The man had reminded Harry that he couldn't tell his friends. That hadn't surprised Harry. What had surprised him was when Godric handed him a small wrapped box. He had never even told Godric that his birthday was that day. His surprise was even greater when he actually opened the box. In the box was a long simple gold chain that held an old-fashioned key and a ring.

Harry's hand drifted up to touch the ring that was hanging around his neck, still shocked by his birthday present. He could still hear what Godric had said to him.

"_You're sixteen now. Well old enough for the responsibility that being my heir gives you. That ring proves your inheritance, not that I intend on actually dieing anytime soon. And the key unlocks one of the first vaults located at Gringotts, namely mine. I assume I can trust you with this responsibility?"_ Despite as shocked as Harry had been he still found it within him to accept the gift. It was then that Godric mentioned that Nicholas would show him to his other gift the next day when his friends had left.

Thinking back to earlier that day managed to pass the time just fast enough that the knock on the door caught him completely off guard, despite his training with Godric. He quickly strode to the door to open it. He took a moment to compose himself before opening the door to admit his friends. He grinned as he saw all his friends gathered on the other side of the door.

"Come on in guys!" Harry waved them in. He grinned as Neville came forward. "Happy Birthday Neville!" exclaimed Harry, surprising his friends who didn't know about Neville's birthday being on the same day.

"Th… Thank you, Harry," stuttered Neville in surprise. Harry just clapped him on the shoulder and grinned at him.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

**T.B.C**


	13. Rude Awakenings

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: This chapter is also, not beta read. Soon as it is I'll post the corrected chapter. In the meantime… enjoy!_

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) Rude Awakenings 

Harry grinned and waved as his dorm mates and friends from the D.A. left the room. "Thanks guys! It was great having you over," exclaimed Harry. Even though he was ecstatic to have had his first ever birthday party that he could remember he was also glad that it was over. He had been too terribly nervous that he did everything right. _The hard part is done now. Now I just have to keep Ron and Hermione from asking about what I've been doing,_ Harry thought to himself sarcastically.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"_I don't care what you have to risssk, find me that ring, Malfoy. What are you doing in the ministry if not to do my bidding," he hissed angrily. "Crucccio!" Lucious Malfoy jerked and began screaming in unbridled torment as the curse hit him. Harry winced as the pain from the curse doubled back onto him. The pain from the curse may have been dulled through the vision, but it still hurt badly. Through the curtain of pain he could hear a vague whispering._

"_Wormtail, take him out of here. I'm sssick of hisss incompetenccce," he hissed again. As soon as Voldemort had ended the curse Harry again found it hard to distinguish between himself and the Dark Lord. Again a quite whispering came from the distance, distracting Harry for a moment._

"_Nott, the book. Have you found the book yet," questioned the Dark Lord, menacingly. This time Harry was completely separate from him, the whispering growing slightly louder. Harry could have sworn he heard his name in it._

"_N… No, my lord. But I have managed to discover that it's being held by a pure blood," said the cloaked figure, quivering in fear._

"_Very well, but I expect better next time. I need that book!" shouted the Dark Lord. His red eyes glowed with his power. "Bellatrix, what of the traitor?" Harry almost missed the question, as the whispering voices were almost distinguishable._

"_I believe we've gotten enough proof for you, my lord," said LeStrange, bowing to the Dark Lord before approaching with a sack in her hand._

"_Very good, Bella. For your good work, you can help in the plansss for our dear, sssoon to be departed, Sssnape," hissed the Dark Lord gleefully. "Let thisss be a lessssson to the ressst of you. Crucccio!" Voldemort smiled sadistically as the spell took effect and the screams of his followers graced his ears like a choir of unimaginable agony. Harry was again dragged into the pain of the curse, this time bringing the whispering voices nearer to him._

"_Listen... Harry... concentrate... voice..." The soft melodic voice seemed to almost be whispering in his ear, yet also seemed to be coming from a long distance away at the same time. "Listen... me... damn... Godric..." Harry blinked in surprise. The shock of hearing a voice in a vision with Voldemort that knew about Gryffindor was just what he needed to bring himself awake._

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"C'mon Harry, wake up!" shouted a voice in Harry's ear. Through the green haze that was his mind, Harry could hear another panicking voice responding.

"Ron! Get the headmaster or Madam Pomfrey. I'll stay here with Harry." The fear in the voice, Hermione's voice, brought Harry a bit closer to consciousness, but not before he heard another concerned whisper in the distance say, "Maybe next time."

Harry groaned as he tried to open his eyes. It was almost as if they were glued together.

"Harry! You're waking up!" Finally he managed to get his eyes open. Looking at him from beside him was Hermione, watching him with concern.

Harry blinked for a moment considering his responses. He needed to talk to Godric about the whispering voices as soon as he could, but he also knew that he needed to talk to Dumbledore to pass on the information about Snape.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

T.B.C. 


	14. Surprises All Around

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: This also hasn't been beta read. If you're wondering why I'm updating so frequently while I was waiting to receive chapters from the betas I was continually writing. I'm currently working on chapter 15 of this story and chapter 5 of Phoenix. For those reading Phoenix also, it seems that Chapter 5 has decided it wants to include the entire Diagon Alley visit. Dear Lord it's taking a bit to write ;-) I'm producing fast as I can!_

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) Surprises All Around 

"Ron's gone to get the headmaster. Do you feel alright?"

Harry winced as he tried to sit up, Yes, Hermione, I'm just peachy. I love the feel of the Cruciatus curse. "I'm alright now. It was just a bit of a nightmare," Harry told her, trying to reassure his friend. He slowly managed to lever himself into a sitting position.

"If you would Ms. Granger," came a voice from the doorway. Harry turned to the doorway in shock. There, beside his headmaster, stood the sneering potions master. Seeing the headmaster nod in agreement, Hermione hopped off the side of Harry's bed, leaving his room.

"Severus," called the headmaster, motioning to the door. The potions master nodded before waving his wand at the door, locking the door and warding the whole room from eavesdroppers. The headmaster nodded approvingly before going on, "Now, Harry, tell us about your dream."

Harry shifted nervously, "Well…" In his mind he heard Hermione telling him again from his second year that it wasn't normal for anyone, not even wizards, to hear voices. "I don't remember much. I think I remember Malfoy saying something about not being able to find some sort of ring and Nott saying he tracked a book down to being held by a pureblood. And…" Harry again paused, glancing up at Professor Snape apprehensively.

"Get on with it, boy," muttered Snape angrily. Harry automatically flinched away from him.

"Sir, they know you're a spy," said Harry quickly, not taking his concerned eyes off of the man. He heard the headmaster take a sharp intake of breath before he went on, "And they're planning on torturing then killing you." At this Harry sat back in his bed, relieved to be done with it.

"Well, I suppose we know what to do about that," said the headmaster sharply glancing at his ex-spy.

"Of course, headmaster," murmured the potions master, who had paled at the thought of having gone to the next meeting without Harry's vision.

"And you Harry, do you need any potions? Or are you okay?" asked the headmaster, concerned the youngest inhabitant of the castle.

Harry shook his head, ignoring how it made it feel, "I'm fine, sir. Just a bit tired," reassured Harry, though he wondered why he was trying to reassure the man who had withheld so much information from him in the past.

"Good, my dear boy. There's just one last thing before we leave you to rest. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" asked the headmaster. Harry sighed and shook his head, it seemed like no matter what happened the headmaster always asked him that. "In that case would you like for me to go ahead and send your friends home? As you're tired I doubt you'll be doing much with them as it is."

Harry nodded, "If you would, sir, I would appreciate it. I'm pretty tired and I don't know if I'm up to seeing them off."

The headmaster smiled down at the young man, "We'll be off then. Be sure to get plenty of rest. Severus, if you would." The headmaster gestured at the door, signalling the dour potions professor to remove the wards and charms. Snape did so and then followed the headmaster out of the room, only glancing back a single time uncertainly before shutting the door behind them.

Harry sighed in relief as he waited for the sounds signalling his friends leaving the room. When he finally heard the portrait shut securely he got up and peeked out of his bedroom door. He was relieved to see the sitting room empty. He turned back to his bedroom and quickly started getting dressed. He needed to talk to Godric.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry stroked the dusty door in front of him, frowning. The last time he had been here the door had been clean and shining. He shrugged to himself before knocking quickly on the door. He would figure it out later. The second he knocked on the door again a ripple crossed the door, turning it, once again, clean and shining.

As the door opened Harry jerked in surprise. Generally Godric just yelled for him to come on in. Harry stared in shock at the person in the room.

"You're not Godric."

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

T.B.C. 


	15. Secrets That Everyone Know

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: Gee, people don't like cliffies? I wonder why… Ah well. I decided to be nice. I already had this one written. This is the last of the prewritten chapters. The only way you guys'll get another chapter by next weekend is if I hurry up and finish chapter 15(gag me it's the students coming back to Hogwarts.). If someone could, in your review, what house was Dumbledore in and how do you know? I've come across ONE reference and it was hearsay. Thanks ever so much!_

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) Secrets That Everyone Know 

"You're not Godric," said Harry dumbly, staring at the woman in front of him in shock. She snorted at him in an unladylike manor that contradicted her clothing and carriage. She was wearing a long, dark blue silk gown that was just barely short enough to show the matching slippers on her feet. Her hair almost seemed to sparkle as the long straight brown locks hung around a simple golden circlet that perched on her head.

"Of course not. You must be one of his descendants. You seem to have inherited his gift for understatement," said the lady as she smiled down at him. "Please, come in." She stepped aside to let him in. As he did his eyes opened in surprise.

"I shouldn't be in here," Harry cried in surprise. The lady chuckled.

"And why ever not? Godric and my children intermingled quite often. Although I never did see what they saw in those barbarians." She laughed to herself. "But that's neither here nor there. I am Lady Rowena Ravenclaw. And you are?" Harry blinked in surprise. This lady wasn't quite what he had been expecting.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Lady Ravenclaw nodded at him, "I know. I do suggest you refrain from telling anyone else that you've been here. It would not do to call undue attention upon yourself."

Harry blinked. "Why does it matter? Godric told me that I'm not supposed to tell anyone about him anyway."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "I am much impressed in that case. Godric was never one to follow the rules if he could get around them. That's beside the point however. We were talking of you, not my colleague. There may be times that you'll recognize behaviours or notice students coming down our hallway. It is extremely important that you never mention that you visit more than one of us. There was a time that we did not keep our heirs and descendants a closely guarded secret… While our captor and his heirs were still alive any heir or descendant of more than one of us that allowed the knowledge to escape… well, let's just say they weren't descendants any longer." Rowena looked out the window in her room sadly.

"So that's what caused you to keep all this a secret?"

Lady Ravenclaw nodded, "Of course. We had to do something, after all. We couldn't let some… bastard pick off all of our descendants every time we managed to make headway towards breaking the curse… Godric did tell you about the curse, right?" Harry nodded. "Good. That… man and his heirs may or may not be in this school any longer, but we haven't seen any reason to stop being careful. Besides… it's in our best interest to keep our secrets."

"Why is that, Lady Ravenclaw?" asked Harry quietly, still not sure of what to make of this woman. He was still stunned to find out that he was a descendant to another founder.

"When secrets aren't tightly held it becomes very easy for them to be spread around. Before you know it, what was once a secret, no longer is. We decided a long time ago that we needed to disappear. People would always keep trying to find us in order to get us to help with their problems." Lady Ravenclaw sighed as she settled back into her comfortable chair by the fire and motioned for Harry to take the one opposite her. "It got heart breaking after awhile hearing from our descendants about these people and their issues and not being able to help. Eventually we gave up and using out descendants to talk it out amongst each other we decided to have our beloved children circulate rumours of our death. It worked quite well." She stared at Harry for a moment before asking, "Were you looking for Godric when you found me?"

Harry blinked in surprise before realising just what it was that had him running blinding down the corridor and to the wrong door. "Oh, yes. I had a bit of a vision and I wanted to talk to him about it. Something weird happened in it."

Lady Ravenclaw raised her eyebrow, "Define weird." She frowned at Harry's word usage. Teenagers these days!

"Yes ma'am. Well, it sort of started like a normal vision, but every once in awhile I would hear this voice in the background. Every once in awhile I thought I could make a word or two. Anyway, every time I heard the voice it helped me to separate myself from Voldemort. I especially heard it each time Voldemort cursed one of the death eaters. It helped me to separate myself from the pain of the curse. Right at the end of the dream the voice mentioned Godric and it scared me. What if Voldemort finds out about you guys here?"

"Harry, dear," Lady Ravenclaw started slowly, trying to calm Harry with her voice, "There isn't really anything to worry about. Voldemort already knows about us."

Harry blinked in surprise. "He does? Isn't that dangerous?"

Lady Ravenclaw laughed merrily, "Exceedingly. But what isn't if you think about it? Think about it seriously though. Who is the one wizard that Voldemort used to fear the most?"

Harry answered almost immediately, "Dumbledore."

She nodded, "Of course. And if he wasn't around where do you think Voldemort would attack first?"

"Oh," said Harry in shock. "Here, of course."

"Good. And because his own ancestor is here Hogwarts is safe from any and all structural attacks. Dumbledore surely knows this otherwise you wouldn't be allowed to attend school anywhere where Voldemort could possibly find you."

"So Dumbledore knows you exist?"

"Of course Harry. He is one of my own after all. Though how a child of mine was placed into his house I'll never understand." She sighed for a moment shaking her head.

"So there's nothing to worry about?" asked Harry, uncertainly.

"There's always place to worry, but there's nothing to immediately worry. I'd worry more that you're hearing sentient voices in your visions. If you'll allow me I'd like to think about it some and maybe pass a message or two on to Helga I'll see what I can come up with. She was always best when it came to dreams and communicating."

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

T.B.C. 

_**Reviews:**_

I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I love reviews. Review responses will be posted in word documents located on my Yahoo Group.


	16. Homecoming

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: Just answer a few quick questions. I don't know for sure what house Dumbledore was in. According to the Lexicon website he was in Gryffindor but the only documentation of that is a comment by our beloved Hermione who says, "I hear Dumbledore himself was in it." She doesn't say, I read in… or this book says… but I _hear_. That is _very_ circumstantial evidence coming from Hermione. I've read through many different conversations JKR has had and I've not read a single statement saying outright what house he was placed in. Personally, as crafty as he is, I believe him to be a Slytherin. But I left it as "_his_ house" in my story to keep it open until I know for certain one way or another. I see someone who everyone insists on giving books for Christmas to be the sort of person that Ravenclaw would have approved of or at the very least adopted into her family._

_Oh, and yes, Harry is Ravenclaw's _descendant_, but not heir. Not yet at least. cackles can be heard coming from the distance _

_Final note. This chapter did NOT want to be written. I cajoled it and harassed it, but it flat out refused. So I had to pull this off without the use of my muse. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I hated writing it. Hopefully the next chapter will come easier._

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) Homecoming 

Harry shifted nervously in his seat. Any minute now the rest of the students would come rushing through the great doors and he'd finally see his best friends again. After a few encounters with the ever suspicious Professor Snape he finally felt secure enough in his deceptions that he felt he could talk comfortably with his friends. Harry rested his head on the table and sighed. Godric had kept him up late that night helping him to perfect his occlumency all the while talking about his visions, past and present, and bit about his own past.

"Long night, Harry?" came a kindly old voice from behind him. Harry straightened up quickly and smiled up at the headmaster. Thanks to his talks with Godric and Lady Ravenclaw he was starting to understand why the headmaster did what he had. That understanding had led him to forgiving the headmaster.

"Just a bit," answered Harry truthfully. He smiled sheepishly up at the headmaster as he went on with his prepared lie; "I was doing some last minute research for my potions essay. I wanted to be able to hand in the best essay possible." He had done plenty of research on his potions essay, just much earlier on in the summer.

The headmaster smiled at Harry, "I'm sure that Professor Snape will appreciate that. Are you excited to see your friends again? I am sorry that we weren't able to get them here to Hogwarts again after your birthday."

"That's okay, headmaster. I've been keeping myself busy." And boy was he ever. Between Godric sending him to the library to study up on different topics to trigger the knowledge they had transferred with the potion and Lady Ravenclaw forcing him to learn the regular way he was kept more than busy. Especially once Godric had decided that Harry needed to have more physical activity to keep him busy. The entire past two weeks had been nothing but researching hundreds of battle spells and practicing duelling and battle situations with Godric. He had even decided to start teaching Harry how to study and use a specialized chess table for making battle plans.

"That's very good, my boy. I must be heading up to the table now. Do come see me whenever you like," said the headmaster, smiling down at Harry.

"Of course, headmaster," said Harry as he nodded at the headmaster. He watched the headmaster make his way slowly up the isle to the head table. Harry stuck his hand in his pocket to rub at the roughly carved phoenix that he carried in his pocket. Godric had insisted that he start working on his own strategy table and markers. Harry idly wondered what sort of marker would signify the headmaster best.

The sound of hundreds of feet thumping the floor outside of the doors to the great hall broke Harry out of his ruminations of Dumbledore's symbolism. He glanced up at the head table and observed Dumbledore's tranquil look. _Maybe a fox. Crafty and sly enough to be one. I wonder what house he really was in._ Harry shook his head to focus himself on the doors that were about to open before the returning students. Dumbledore nodded down at Harry serenely as he lifted a hand to open the doors. Harry held his breath as he watched the students exploding into the great hall. There, at the front of the pack attesting to their obvious enthusiasm, were Ron and Hermione, flanked by Seamus, Dean, Ginny, and Neville.

Harry took a deep breath to steady him. Feeling his nerves steady, he grinned over at his friends and waved to them enthusiastically. He saw Ron elbow Hermione in the side while pointing at him. Harry barely resisted rolling his eyes at his friend. As if there were any other students in the great hall waiting that he could have been hiding behind.

"Ron! Hermione!" shouted Harry. Hermione grinned at Harry and rushed over to him.

"Harry! We've missed you ever so much! We tried to be able to visit, but there was always something going on with the…" Hermione paused a moment and looked Harry in the eye to be sure he knew she meant the Order. "Anyways, were you okay here?"

"Things were just fine, Hermione. I studied a good bit, made sure I got my homework done properly for once, and made sure that I'm prepared for my potions class." Harry grinned as he watched that last comment sink in.

"You got an O.W.L. in potions, Harry? I'm so proud of you!" cried Hermione. She hugged Harry tightly in her joy.

"You're still taking that are you? I'm glad I didn't get an O.W.L. I couldn't bare being back in class with that old bat," grumbled Ron.

Hermione gasped, "Ron! He's a professor, show some respect for once!"

"Just as soon as he treats us like students instead of pond scum," muttered Ron. Hermione frowned but pretended to not have heard him as she examined the head table.

"Harry, has anyone told you who the knew Defence teacher is? I don't see anyone new," asked Hermione, perplexed.

"To be honest I have no idea. On one of my trips to the library Dumbledore hinted that I knew her. But that's as close as he came to telling me who she is," said Harry, also bewildered at the absence of the Defence teacher.

"Maybe it's someone in the Or..," said Ron, stopping suddenly.

Hermione frowned at him before hushing both Ron and Harry, "The sorting is starting."

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) Not in the mood to fake a sorting. (o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

"It's so good to be back," said Ron heartily as he put his fork back onto the table, full from the feast.

"Pig," muttered Hermione as daintily laid her fork beside her plate. Harry just rolled his eyes at his two friends. He had missed their arguments so much, however annoying they ended up being.

"It's just nice having someone here other than the professors," Harry told Ron emphatically. He meant that wholeheartedly. He associated Lady Ravenclaw and Godric as teachers now, as that was what they did every time he visited. They even give me homework, he reminisced ruefully. Even though Godric was also like a big brother, someone he could go to about nightmares, visions, and maybe eventually girl problems, he still felt the respect for him when he went into that teacher mode that he had. Harry yawned as he was again reminded just how late big brother Godric had kept him up.

"Have you been sleeping okay?" asked Hermione immediately, noticing Harry's yawn.

"Of course, Hermione. I was just up late last night packing and all. Even though the headmaster said that I could return to my room anytime I needed to, I still wanted to make sure I didn't leave anything behind." Hermione nodded in understanding. Her own trunk was always packed with books with clothing stuffed in between. Thank goodness for hover charms, she mused. She glanced up at the table to see the headmaster about to stand up. She quickly elbowed Ron and caught Harry's attention before nodding in the direction of the head table.

"Ah, another fine feast! I'm afraid I have a few start of term notices. First years ought to note that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to all students, although a few older students should remember this as well." .The headmaster looked uncertainly down at Harry in particular, hoping that his comment didn't set the boy off remembering the regrettable incident with Umbridge and Sirius. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors between classes and that he has added to the list of disallowed items. Please see the list on his door for a full listing." Dumbledore smiled down at his students who he knew would never venture to Argus Filch's office door to read the list. "We once again have retained a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who could not be here this evening. But I will be delighted to introduce Professor Gazlin to you at breakfast come morning. Times and dates for house Quidditch tryouts will be posted in your common rooms in the next couple days." Dumbledore smiled down at Harry before a look of utter glee came over his face as he continued on. "That's all of the notices right now. Before we head off to bed… The school song!"

Harry wasn't the only one in the great hall that grimaced at those words.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

T.B.C. 

_**Reviews:**_

I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I love reviews. Review responses will be posted in word documents located on my Yahoo Group.


	17. When Secrets Climax

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: Thank you everyone with your kind words! And thank you in advance to the betas! I love you all! And mostly, thanks to kuyaga who at the time of this last revision (on my part) was the only reviewer of my last chapter._

On last quick note, I find it ironic that my spell checker picks up on the professor's name as a misspelling of Gasoline. snickers Talk about an explosive personality.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) When Secrets Climax 

Harry glanced at Ron before turning to the front of the classroom. This was their first class with the new professor. They had heard rumours that she was a bumbling oaf, a veritable genius, and a stupid idiot depending on whom they listened to. They were all excited to finally find out the truth behind the rumours.

Harry turned to the door as he heard it open. The woman who entered seemed stern, but elegantly beautiful all at the same time. She held herself like Lady Ravenclaw did, but with a slight undertone of insecurity. Harry snorted to himself. _Those observation lessons with Godric are finally paying off._ He watched as she glanced over the room to see who all was present. She discreetly nodded to a few students but resolutely ignored Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry frowned. _Dumbledore said that I knew her, but I've never seen this woman in my life_.

"Welcome class. I am Professor Cerise Gazlin and I'll be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Today we'll be working on a couple of shielding spells and charms." Harry tuned her out as she started talking about some charms that he had taught to the other students in the DA last year. That caused him to make a mental note to discuss the restarting of the club this year with Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore had approached him earlier in the week hinting that Harry might want to continue working with his friends. Instead of writing notes on the lesson, Harry began making notes on what he would want to cover in DA. Harry blinked in surprise when the professor announced that class was over. He hurriedly copied down the homework assignment before gathering his book and parchments. He was just about to turn to his friends when he saw the professor trip over the wastebasket by her desk. A wastebasket that looked like it couldn't have tripped anyone. Harry blinked and looked to see if there was anyone else in the room. He cocked his head to the side as he considered the professor.

"Tonks?" He asked quietly. The professor jumped in surprise before slumping dejectedly into her chair.

"How'd you guess?" Asked Tonks, disheartened.

Harry snickered. "I only suspected, but you answered."

Tonks groaned, "Outsmarted by a 16 year-old." She shook her head. "Wait 'til Albus hears about this one. I was supposed to see how long I could keep myself in disguise and I didn't last more than one session with you guys."

"Well, to your credit we do know more about you than the others were likely to," soothed Hermione. Ron just snickered behind his hand.

"Well, this all well and good, but you guys have classes to attend." Tonks tried to adopt a stern look but it just sent them all into hysterics. "Oh, just get out of here. I've work to do," chuckled Tonks, waving as the trio left the classroom.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry rolled his eyes as he heard his friends babbling. They were arguing again. Sometimes their bickering got entirely too irritating. It made Harry glad that he was gone half the time with "training." Only half of which really was training set up by the headmaster. He sighed to himself as he rolled his head around, trying to work out the kinks from having been sitting there entirely too long. Harry tuned out the argument as he tried to concentrate of the paper in front of him. One of the many downsides to having a training routine instigated by a Headmaster and two of Hogwart's Founders was the entire lack of time for basic homework. Lady Ravenclaw had offered several times to help him with his papers, as she knew full well that he knew his studies. But, as he had told her, his friends would be suspicious if he spent that much more time away from them. Besides, the teachers would also be suspicious if his papers all of a sudden started improving.

Harry shook his head to clear it as he read over his Transfiguration paper one last time. Everything was in it that he wanted in it, with enough mistakes for Hermione to pick up on. He sighed in relief as he put it aside and started to ruffle through his papers to look for the next assignment he had to do. He blinked in shock, as he was distracted with a thump beside him. He looked up in surprise to see Hermione sitting hunched over beside him holding her head in her hands.

"What's the matter, Hermione?" asked Harry, putting his homework aside for more important things.

"I just don't get Ron these days. He just seems to change. One minute he's the Ron we know and love and the next he's the most suspicious person, probably more some than the Death Eaters themselves," said Hermione, unhappily. She sighed as she looked back up at Harry, "He seemed to be his normal self so I asked him about what was going on. It seemed like an instant change took over him. He was back into the suspicious person that he's been becoming lately. He's then accusing me of wanting to tear about the three of us because he thinks I've been missing lately. Just because I've been in the library more lately than usual," Hermione paused a moment to gather herself together. "I just don't understand what's going on with him anymore. I'd suspect he has a muggle case of multiple personalities, but that's impossible. I looked it up." Harry smiled at that. Of course Hermione had looked up the possibilities.

Harry stared at the common room fire thoughtfully. "Unless he's been fooling around with potions or something else that he shouldn't there's been nothing else that's chan…" Harry paused as thoughts came together in his mind.

"What is it?" asked Hermione insistently.

Harry glanced at her and wondered at her insistence, before going on, "Well, I was just thinking. Do we know what those brain things at the Department of Ministries were?"

Hermione blinked in surprise. Harry had actually asked a really good question; one that she hadn't thought of. She then grinned. "I'll be right back," she exclaimed as she stood and ran out the door.

Harry shook his head as he watched the portrait door swing shut behind her. He thought back a bit and realised that Ron was right. Hermione had been disappearing a lot lately. Harry frowned as he realised that she had been disappearing nearly as much as he had been. Perhaps she wasn't as much of a muggle-born as everyone thought. Apparently she hadn't been as successful at covering up after herself as he had. He snickered as he realised that this was what Godric had meant when he said that Harry would recognise patterns that would indicate other heirs.

"Ah well, too much other stuff to do," he muttered to himself as he turned to his potions paper, determined to do well on this one, even if he had to turn to Lady Ravenclaw to do so.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry groaned as he stretched his muscles while pulling the portrait shut behind him. These new lessons with Godric were killing him. Nobody these days duelled with sabres, why should he know how.

"So, where have you been now, Harry?" asked Ron, viciously. Harry blinked in surprise at Ron's tone. This must have been what Hermione had been talking about. He glanced at Hermione to see a questioning, yet somewhat fearful, look on her face.

"I was in the library," answered Harry nervously, wondering where Ron was taking this conversation.

"I just came from the library, you weren't there," said Ron nastily. Even Hermione had blinked in surprise at Ron. She was surprised that he had thought to look at all. Harry shifted in surprise and dismay. Godric had told him that he couldn't even tell his own friends, but what if his friends found out on their own. How was he to keep his secret now?

"I… I don't know what to say, Ron," stuttered Harry. He wished he had time to prepare for this, but with everything else going on he hadn't had the time to consult with his tutors about it.

"What you haven't said is already enough," growled Ron menacingly. He stood up in front of Harry, bringing his wand up to aim at Harry's chest.

"Ron, please sit down. Just because Harry's been keeping a few secrets doesn't mean he's doing it on purpose," said Hermione, glancing around the common room to see if anyone had noticed Ron's outburst. It had frightened her when Ron's gaze seemed to glaze over.

"Friends don't keep secrets," Ron growled at Harry in a deep, low voice, completely unlike himself. Harry shifted, having no idea how to get himself out of this situation, and glanced over at Hermione. He was surprised to see her look of fear harden into something else entirely.

"Ron! How could you? We all have our secrets! Think about what you're saying," pleaded Hermione, hopeful that the reminder of their relationship would deter Ron. It seemed to work as Ron's wand lowered and the haze that covered his eyes seemed to slowly dissipate.

"Merlin! What have I done?" Whispered Ron, frightened. He turned before bolting out the common room door.

Harry sighed in annoyance before turned to Hermione, "I'll go after him." He put his books down on the table that he had collected earlier that day from the library. He quietly made his way out of the nearly empty common room, completely missing the look of inspiration on Hermione's face.

Harry frowned a moment as he shut the portrait door and thought for a moment about where Ron would have gone. There were, of course, spells for locating people but Harry hoped that he wouldn't have to go about it this way. He tapped his chin thoughtfully before grinning. Where else would Ron have gone aside from the Quidditch pitch? He whistled to himself as he made his way outside, greeting several of the portraits and ghosts along the way.

Harry grinned as he looked up in the Gryffindor stands to see Ron sitting there. He picked his way carefully to where Ron was sitting. Ron didn't acknowledge him, not even when Harry sat down beside him.

"It's okay, mate. We all have odd days," Harry started, trying to comfort his friend. He snorted to himself. _My friend that I've neglected. Things are going to have to change._

Ron glared at Harry, but with none of the malevolence that he had before. "How can you say that? That wasn't just an odd day!" Ron took a shuddering breath before going on in a near whisper, "I don't know what's happening to me."

"That doesn't matter and you know it, Ron. We're best friends. We have been since first year. We'll get through this together like we always do. Hermione is probably researching things as we speak in the library." The comment had the affect he had been shooting for. A glimmer of a smile appeared on Ron's face. "And if she doesn't figure it out, we'll go to Dumbledore. Despite our disagreement at the end of last term I still firmly believe he would be able to figure it out." This time Ron really did start to smile.

"I guess you're right, mate," agreed Ron finally. Harry grinned at Ron before standing up. "What do you say we had back to the common room then? I still have a pile of essays waiting on me." Ron nodded as he followed his friend back to the common room.

"I honestly don't see how you can pull all of this off. You're taking your full schedule of classes, you're studying with Merlin knows how many different professors. After homework you hardly have enough time to practice with the team and eat. I don't see how Dumbledore can expect all this of you," complained Ron.

Harry grinned at his friend, "its not really all that bad, Ron. I've got you and Hermione to keep me grounded and to go over my work for me." Harry paused here to use his next remark to the fullest effect. He continued on in a near whisper, "Besides, it keeps my mind off of Sirius." The look on Ron's face promised Harry that this topic wouldn't be brought up again and wouldn't be carried to the headmaster. They had just made it to the base of Gryffindor tower when they heard someone running up behind them.

"Harry! Ron! I'm ever so glad I caught up with you. I was talking about your situation with Rowena and…" Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion and hurt. _Hermione _was_ a descendent_.

**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**

T.B.C. 

_**Reviews:**_

I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I love reviews. Review responses will be posted in word documents located on my Yahoo Group.


	18. Secrets No More

_**Disclaimer**: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**: Thank you Xiao Ahrima, potter-crzy, and Auramistealia for your kind words! It's comments like that that make me update quicker. And thank you betas! I love you all! Oh, the next chapter may be a bit delayed. I'm contemplating a mini-plot bunny that would take affect in the next chapter._

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) Secrets No More 

_Hermione was a descendent. Lady Ravenclaw didn't tell me. Hermione's chatter could have spoiled everything._ All these things came rushing through his mind immediately after Hermione's blunder. Despite the thoughts running through his mind his body took immediate action.

Harry pointed his wand at Hermione and quickly cast, "s_ilencio_." Hermione's eyes widened in shock and fear as she realised the implications of what she had said and what Harry's response had been. As Ron's face started to turn furious Harry held his hand up to stop him. "Please, Ron. Hold your temper and questions until we're somewhere more private." Ron frowned but reluctantly nodded. Both he and the magically silenced Hermione followed Harry in shock as he led the way to his room from the summer.

As soon as they entered Harry's room he shut the door and erected as many privacy wards and spells as he could remember and hold active. As soon as he cancelled the silencing spell on Hermione he made his way to his favourite chair by the fire. He sat there in a moment of quiet contemplation before turning to his friends who had by then, sat in the chairs that remained in the room from his party.

"Have you forgotten what a secret is, Hermione?" Asked Harry sadly. How was it that his smartest friend couldn't accomplish what he himself had been stressing over the entire holiday? Harry shook his head sadly, remembering the old saying about how a secret was no longer a secret if more than one person knew it. He frowned a bit as in the back of his mind he wondered who had said that and what the actual quote was.

Hermione shifted nervously. "I didn't mean to say anything on purpose. It just came out."

"Godric specifically told me that I wasn't allowed to tell you guys. Didn't Lady Ravenclaw tell you the same thing?" Demanded Harry. He was quietly questioning his own orders from Godric. Had Hermione heard something in the orders, like a loophole, that he hadn't?

"Of course she did, Harry. It just came out. Besides, it's not like you guys are going to tell anyone." Hermione briefly looked at Harry with a smirk.

"I said the same thing to Godric and he still insisted I remain silent!" Shouted Harry, upset that she hadn't taken the founder's warnings as seriously as he had. He immediately calmed down as he saw tears starting to form in Hermione's eyes.

"Have you any idea how hard it is to keep a secret from you guys? You're my best friends!" Hermione sniffed as she tried to hold back her tears.

Harry's face hardened as he bit out, "Believe me, I do." Hermione, for the first time, stopped to consider what her friend must have been going through all summer.

They both jumped as Ron spoke up for the first time, "and if you would kindly explain just what the bloody hell is going on here!" Harry winced as he turned back to what he hoped would not become his former best friend.

"Hermione, you can explain. Being that this conversation is your fault anyway," ground out Harry, staring into the fire, wondering just when his life started to go so completely wrong.

"Well, Ron… You see… The grey lady approached me one day and brought me to this gilded door in a dust hallway… There a woman told me that I was heir to Lady Ravenclaw."

Harry's head came up quick, "Heir? I thought your parents were both muggles." "Honestly, Harry, if that were the case then we wouldn't be having this conversation at all. Although, to be honest, I thought so too at first. As best as we can figure at one point in the Ravenclaw line the heir was a squib and was shunned. And when you have enough squibs in a line people tend to forget they exist and call them muggles. Rowena's going to help me with a spell and potion that should reveal my family tree. We're hoping to see just where her line became squibs. Personally I think she's treating me as an experiment." Harry nodded thoughtfully and turned back towards the fireplace. Perhaps he ought to look into his mother's heritage himself. "She treats me that way all the time. Though with me it's my scar and link to Voldemort." Hermione, who had been about to continue on with her explanation, paused and turned back to Harry, "I thought you said you saw Godric, as in Lord Gryffindor." Harry shrugged, "I did. I'm his heir. But I'm also a descendant of Lady Ravenclaw. She made the distinction very clear to me." _Brutally clear_, he thought to himself, remembering the arguments and books she had given him afterwards for 'homework.' "Oh, I see," Hermione blushed. "Anyway, Ron, we were both told to not mention it to anyone else because of some sort of prophecy about the heir to the four founders being able to break them out of their eternal imprisonment in their rooms. Personally I believe they shouldn't have kept it a secret. They could have been released already." Harry smirked as he mimicked Hermione's know-it-all attitude, "Honestly, Hermione, don't you think that if they were in the open about their heir the person that imprisoned them might attempt to clear out a couple blood lines?" Harry grinned at Ron when his friend chuckled. "Actually Godric was telling me that in the beginning they did exactly that. But every time they managed to get any of their blood lines to merge, the child would have an… Unexplained death or became impotent." Harry shook his head ruefully. "In fact Slytherin's line was hunted nearly completely. I was told that the castor of the spell targeted all of the light supporters on Slytherin's side in order to make sure that there would never be a marriage between Gryffindor heirs and Slytherin's." "I just don't understand come people," sighed Hermione unhappily. Harry smirked as he thought to himself that Hermione understood books better than people. "So, let me get this straight," said Ron, bringing their attention back to him. "Hermione, you're heir to Ravenclaw and apparently not even a muggle. Harry, you're heir to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Harry shifted nervously and nodded his agreement. "All four founders are alive, but trapped in their private rooms. And on top of all this, both of you just thought I would happily accept that you've both hidden such important things from me?" At this point Ron's face was growing red with his anger. "Actually I knew you were going to get mad at me. I had just hoped you would forgive me in the long run. It's not like I… We did it on purpose. Godric nearly threatened my life over it all." Harry snickered, remembering one particular day of training over the summer. "Actually, he told me that if I ever bested him in a duel he would allow me to tell you guys. Of course after I agreed to it he saw fit to inform me that while in his quarters he was protected from all forms of stunning. I'm still trying to find a way around it." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on. Even you should be able to figure that out. There's more ways to end a dual then just by rendering him unconscious." Harry blushed at that, "Err… I suppose I forgot about that." He regained his composure quickly enough and turned to Ron, "I know you're mad at us. And you have every reason to be. Just please realize that we were under orders. I can understand if you don't want to stay friends, but please keep our secrets." Harry shifted nervously in his seat as he tried to guess from his friend's expression what he would say. Ron stared at Harry for a moment before switching his gaze to Hermione. Without saying a word he stood and started to walk to the door. Just before leaving, however, he turned back to them. "I'm not sure how I feel right now. I'll keep your secret. I just want to be alone while. I'll come to you when I decide." With that Ron left the room. Hermione glanced at Harry with a frightened look on her face. Harry just sadly watched the closed door. Almost trying to will his friend back into his life. Hermione gasped in horror. "I never told him what Rowena asked me to!" (o)(o)(o)(o)(o) T.B.C. 

_**Reviews:**_

I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I love reviews. Review responses will be posted in word documents located on my Yahoo Group.


	19. Dead or Alive?

_**Disclaimer:** It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either. **A/N:** Thank you everyone with your kind words! And thank you in advance to the betas! I love you all!_

**A/N2:** Erm… First off, sorry for this taking so long, I ran out of writing steam and then got distracted.

Anyway, this story will not end because HBP came out. I am currently in denial. I firmly believe that Harry, Albus, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione are all vacationing down in Florida and are getting ready to set out for Albus? playground, also known as Disney Land, while James and Lily Potter are preparing for their night out on the town which includes the taking in of a Cirque du Soleil show. Oh, and dear Severus Snape is preparing for a trip a few states up to move into my closet to be my love slave. And I?ll have you know that anyone who disagrees with my beliefs will be featured in my story as bad guys and death eaters to the same ends as a red shirted cast members of Star Trek. snicker And for those of you who have not finished HBP, not all of those names had anything significant happened to them in the story. :-p

Needless to say, not a single spoiler from Half Blood Prince will be featured in my story. Oh, and this chapter hasn?t been run through the betas yet. The betaed version should be up later.

**A/N3:** Eep! Who knew that Word would make my story come out all funky when uploaded to FF dot net. snicker I loaded up dear old Arachnophilia (gotta love good ol' texty html editors) so here we are now. Hope you guys like this version better. Even caught a stupid error that I didn't catch before. Story still isn't betaed. Hopefully that'll be up soon. Love you guys!

* * *

**

Dead or Alive?

**

Harry attempted to stretch his weary muscles without attracting his current teacher's attention. Now that he didn't have to hide his absences from Ron and Hermione it was easier for him to visit Godric and Lady Ravenclaw. However they had both decided that that meant he should spend more time studying and training with them. He was completely worn out from the work they were making him do. He wouldn't swear to it, but he felt that they were trying to mould him into their perfect image of their heir, a mini-founder even. He never even saw Hermione getting as much of a workout from Ravenclaw as he did. He had made more trips to the library than he had taken in the entire rest of his schooling. It was almost half-heartedly that he raised his hand to make an attempt at the complicated task his teachers were requiring of him. He winced as the burst of almost electrical energy that he was trying to use to light the fire before him travelled up his arms instead of out to the fireplace. 

"Try again!" demanded the figure beside him, impatient with his lack of success. "You've already taken twice as long to master this stage as I did. You need to try harder!" This one, simple, comment was all that was needed to break through the last bit of patience that Harry had. That one comment was all it took for Harry to lower his hands and turn on his teacher, his emerald eyes glowing angrily. 

"How dare you," he hissed, infuriated at his teacher's unknowing declaration. "I've dedicated every spare second of my days to you. I've done everything… _everything_ that you have asked of me. I have _destroyed_ my _friendships_ all for you! And you're upset because I'm slower than you! Well, I've got news for you. I'm no bloody founder of Hogwarts, and seeing you now, I would never wish to be one." Harry took a deep breath to continue, but felt himself at a loss of words. There weren't any words to really express how he felt at that moment. Instead he just glared one last time at his teacher. "Good day, Gryffindor." At that he turned on his heels and quickly stalked out of the room, refusing to admit that he was fleeing and fighting tears. It was with great relief that he slammed the gilded door behind him. He took a deep breath of the musty air of the founders' hall and paused to consider his options. He didn't wish to remain in the hall too longer before he ran into Nicholas or Hermione, whom he knew travelled the halls often. And he didn't even want to consider who else might be travelling these hidden corridors. Harry frowned to himself as he considered what he wanted. _Someplace quiet… where no one could bother him…_ Harry grinned suddenly. He knew just the place.

* * *

Harry groaned as he sat up. Somehow he remembered the fall being a lot less painful the last time he had been here. Harry squinted around him as he considered his surroundings. It was dark. Harry frowned and fished around the area for his wand. He first cursed the dark for making it too hard to see and then himself for having dropped his wand in the first place. After a few minutes of searching he sat down roughly on the ground. He took a deep breath as he found himself, once again, considering his options. It was dark. He needed to see. In order to see, he needed light. In order to make light, he needed his wand… Or did he? Harry grinned to himself. Sure he may not have been able to pull it off in Gryffindor's rooms, but surely he'd be able to do it here when he actually needed it the most. Harry closed his eyes tightly as he concentrated on the magic inside of him, the same place he used when tightening his mental defences. Finding what he imagined to be a glowing ball of magic within him he started to concentrate on what he wanted. He wanted light. He frowned as he amended that. He wanted a glowing ball of light, something a bit more controllable. He screwed his eyes shut tight as he concentrated of sending his magic out to do his bidding. He frowned to himself. _It would be a lot easier if it were dark…_ Harry's eyes shot open. He grinned, giddily to himself as he admired his glowing orb floating in front of him. _That'll show Gryffindor_, Harry smugly thought to himself. 

Harry quickly located his wand and his bag and picked himself up off of the grimy floor. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. That would have to be the first thing he did, clean this place up a bit. He deliberately put his wand into his bag, determined to strengthen himself by doing as much as possible without his wand. At little nervous that his globe of light was a fluke, Harry shut his eyes tight again, repeating his process, this time picturing the area cleared of the debris. Harry sighed in defeat as he realized that he had no idea of how to picture the room, as he didn't know what was under the layer of debris. He opened his eyes slowly, not wanting to see his failure. Harry frowned to himself as he inspected the room around him. 

As he started to leave the area, bidding the orb to precede him, he muttered to himself, "Magic isn't supposed to work that way. He shook his head as he left the now clean room and continued on to the rest of the area. 

By the time he had made his way to the main chamber and had seated himself on the ground before the statue of Slytherin himself, Harry had grown quite comfortable in his magic and had been doing it with greater ease. Harry frowned as he considered the statue of Slytherin before him. Surely there must be more to this chamber, he thought to himself. Harry frowned as he took in every detail of the statue, certain that there must be more to it. 

"As I once heard one of my heirs say, take a picture, it lasts longer." 

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) The End (o)(o)(o)(o)(o) (o)(o)(o)(o)(o) As if you guys would let me end it here (o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

Harry leapt up in surprise. Everyone told him that there was only one other parselmouth in the world other than him. Harry's wand was in his hand in an instant as he quickly turned to the voice. What he saw nearly made his jaw drop in shock. There before him was a transparent, floating image of the very founder carved in stone now behind him. Harry blinked in surprise. 

"You're not dead," stated Harry dumbly, not quite able to get over the shock of seeing the founder of Slytherin House standing before him in a ghostly form. The ghost before him also blinked in surprise before sneering at him. 

"And you know this, how?" he questioned Harry. 

"Because neither Lady Ravenclaw and Lord Gryffindor are and they would have known if you were… That is, assuming you really are Slytherin," added Harry, suddenly terribly unsure of himself and of any mistakes he may be making. 

"If I were not Slytherin then you would be in deep trouble revealing that you know about our being around," sneered Slytherin, delighting in the embarrassed blush he caused. "My question however is what are _you_, clearly not one of my own, doing in my chamber." 

Harry frowned as he considered his response. "Voldemort managed to gift me with parseltongue when he tried to kill me as a baby. In fact I came down here in my second year to save a first year from his… um… diary that was attempting to use her body to bring himself back to life." He stared at the ghost before him, wondering if that was what he wanted to know or not. He didn't know whether to worry or not when the ghost narrowed his eyes at him. 

"So… you're the Potter boy that Severus complains about all year long." 

Harry hesitated a moment before nodding in response and asking, "Does that mean Professor Snape is an heir of yours?" Harry was surprised when the ghostly image snorted at him. 

"Not likely. The boy may be the image of what my house stands for, but he's no child of mine. Unfortunately I only had one bloodline that survived the hunt. And I'm more than happy for him to not be here." 

Harry frowned before asking, "It's nice to be able to talk to you, even though I know I'm not your heir or anything, but how are you able to be here when the other founders are trapped in their rooms?" 

"It always was a tradition in my family to look for loopholes whenever something didn't go our way. It's not my fault the idiots don't see their way into doing it themselves. Just because the curse said we couldn't leave our rooms while in the flesh, they give up hope." 

"Let me guess, sir. You found or created a potion or spell to allow you to leave your body?" 

"Of course. I'd go insane stuck inside those chambers for all eternity. Though normally I do like to pose as one of my favourite students." Harry considered that for a moment before nodding his understanding. The bloody baron was that student. "I've answered enough of your questions now. How about a few of my own, such as, how did that bloody heir of mine come back to life?" Harry grimaced as he started to tell the story of the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts.

* * *

_T.B.C._

**Reviews:** I won't beg for reviews because I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but I won't lie. I love reviews. Review responses will be posted in word documents located on my Yahoo Group. 


	20. Slytherin’s Secrets

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**__: Thank you everyone with your kind words! And thank you in advance to the betas! I love you all!_

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) Slytherin's Secrets Harry sighed in resignation. He really hated talking about this part of his life. "It was at the end of the triwizard tournament at the end of my fourth year. He had a death eater turn the trophy at the end into a portkey that took me and the other contestant who touched it with me to this old graveyard. He told Wormtail… a death eater rat animagus. He was a friend of my parents and Sirius when they were in school, the traitor." Harry paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. He then noticed that he had started trembling. "He told Wormtail to kill the spare, to kill Cedric. They then had me bound to a nearby tombstone. He had another death eater make some sort of potion that they used to bring him back to life. They used my blood for the potion." He tried to ignore the frowning visage of the founder before him. He was uncomfortable enough as it was, did Slytherin _have_ to keep frowning at him like that? "What did they put in the potion?" Slytherin asked thoughtfully, the frown finally leaving his face, only to be replaced with one of pensive thought. Harry shuddered as he remembered that night more clearly. He closed his eyes as he recalled the words Wormtail had spoken vividly, "_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe_." The memory of that night had etched those words into his mind. He thought that he would never forget them. Slytherin frowned thoughtfully as he gazed up at his statue, considering this bit of news. Harry shifted nervously as the silence stretched out uncomfortably. He was about to clear his voice to get the ghosts attention when Slytherin blinked and turned to him suddenly. 

"Oh, where are my manners, please feel free to go in," said Slytherin. Harry blinked as he looked around for any sort of entrance. He had been sitting down there for the past hour contemplating where the entrance would be. "Honestly, child. If you can't get into my chambers then how in the world did you get down here in the first place?" demanded Slytherin, exasperated. Seeing Harry's questioning gaze upon him he waved vaguely at the statue of himself.

Harry turned back to the statue before grinning stupidly. How could he have been so thick? Concentrating on one of the snake carvings adorning the statue he hissed, _:Open:_ He was rewarded with the grinding of stone as a door opened within the folds of the statues robes.

Harry blinked and muttered quietly as he started walking towards the new door, "Well that was easier than I imagined." Slytherin snorted to himself as he floated along behind Harry. As they crossed the threshold Harry started in surprise. Yes there was plenty of green and silver, but not nearly in the amounts that he had always assumed. A fire crackled pleasantly in an oak stained fireplace, the mantle holding many delicate frames filled with pictures, much like he would have expected to find at the Burrow. While the frames seemed to be of the finest qualities of gold, silver, and other odd metals and woods, the placements and condition of the frames made it obvious that it was the images held inside that was coveted, not the frames. While one wall supported bookcases that covered the entire wall, packed with books, the other held several tapestries depicting Hogwarts life and a lone window looking out into… _the lake?_ Harry blinked at a school of fish swimming by before turning his attention to the well used couch, arm chair, and simple table that held a book and… _Is that a phoenix?_

"Don't let my rooms surprise you overly much. I've heard the rumours about me, allow me to assure you that while my heir has turned himself into a dark lord, I was never so inclined. I always had… other things on my mind," said Slytherin surprising Harry out of his scrutiny of the room.

"Sir…" Harry began as he turned back to the ghostly figure only to find himself again, at a loss for words, as the figure was no longer behind him. Confused he turned back around in time to see a tall, regal man raise himself from the armchair facing the fire, away from him.

"I have need to keep up the image that I developed in the beginning. Just because I am revealing my rooms to you does _not_ mean that I'm willing to allow some child of Gryffindor to spread it around that my rooms are something that Rowena would approve of." The tall aristocratic man sneered slightly at that thought before walking calmly into another room. He returned after awhile bearing a tea tray that had a delicate looking tea set and a bowl of… _strawberries?_ Harry blinked in surprise but wisely held his tongue as the man watched him as if challenging him to say anything about the fruit. He knew that it wasn't his place to say anything about anyone else's choices. Harry just stood there and watched in amazement as the lord of House Slytherin closed his eyes, clearing enjoying the flavour of the strawberry he had bitten in to.

"Wise decision, boy. It was that blasted heir of mine's ridicule of my food preference that got him kicked out of my chambers before his instruction was over with. I'll not tolerate such insolence in my own chambers. Of course I haven't had the heart to break it to my fellow founders that that… demon child has single-handedly ruined all of our chances of being able to leave our rooms." For a fleeting second the sneer that had seemed to be permanent was replaced with a sad, thoughtful, look.

"Surely there's something that Hogwarts' greatest founder can do?" asked Harry with no small hint of a sneer in his voice. After hearing all the snide comments from the kids in the Slytherin House and the comments in _Hogwarts, A History _he was tired of all of the backwards hero worship this man had received. From the assorted other history books he had read on Lady Ravenclaw's command you would think that everyone believed that all dark wizards in general were to be exhaulted.

"You really know how to push an old man's buttons, do you not, kid," said Lord Slytherin as he glared down at Harry for a moment before sighing and looking off into his fish tank window. "Yes, of course, there is something I can do about it, but I've not found anyone worthwhile nor with the ability to follow through with the process." Harry blinked at the complete change in Lord Slytherin's tone. Something told Harry that the man was genuinely distraught that he wasn't able to fix the problem.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" asked Harry quietly. "I would do nearly anything to see you guys able to walk about openly. Well, more openly then you already do." Harry grinned as he thought about how Lord Slytherin was already walking, or floating, about the castle quiet openly himself. Just because no one realized who he was didn't mean a thing.

"Would you willing to be held to that?" asked the lord as he stared at Harry intently, searching out any sign that he had spoken an empty promise. Harry reared back, indignant at the man's audacity.

"Of course! I'm a man of my word." Lord Slytherin chuckled at Harry's angry reply.

"A man, eh? We'll see about that. I'll expect to see you here tomorrow evening directly after dinner. Right now, I need to see about sending a note to one of the others." Lord Slytherin completely ignored that slack jawed look Harry had as he moved off to his writing desk with renewed purpose.

"Tomorrow evening, sir?" Lord Slytherin turned back to Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, boy. I will not have one of my heirs, blood or otherwise, be untrained." Harry paled as he suddenly realized what an open ended promise he had just made to the founder. As he started making his way back out of the chamber and through Myrtle's bathroom, he briefly wondered just what this man would insist on teaching him that was considered his specialty. He tried to reconcile the image of the stately man savouring the flavour of strawberries with the dark arts image that was supported by the wizarding world. He wondered for a moment if he had made a mistake in offering the wizard his support.

"Out after hours again, Mr Potter?" came a questioning voice that startled Harry out of his musing. He looked up quickly to see the headmaster smiling at him from down the hall. He glanced down and realized that while deep in thought he had forgotten to replace his invisibility cloak.

"I'm sorry professor. I was just thinking and wandering and lost track of time," Harry said as truthfully as he could manage.

"Hmm… Perhaps you should confine your thinking to Gryffindor tower where you won't be found out after hours," suggested the headmaster as he gestured for Harry to continue on. Harry nodded and continued on, only slightly surprised with the headmaster fell into step with him.

"Ms. Granger came to me this evening, expressing a concern about you," commented the aging headmaster quietly as they made their way upstairs. Harry frowned for a moment but didn't comment. After a moment Dumbledore continued, "She seems to think that you've been keeping secrets from them and that it might all be too much for you. She was also concerned when you didn't turn up at the great hall for dinner."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I'm fine," Harry assured, making sure not to answer too quickly and convincing the headmaster that there really was something wrong. "I wasn't all that hungry this evening. A big lunch and all." Harry grinned up at the older man. Dumbledore just nodded sagely and continued on in silence. It wasn't until they reached the fat lady's portrait that he spoke again.

"Harry, have any of the ghosts been treating you or your friends differently this year," he asked suddenly, a slightly concerned look on his face.

Harry carefully adopted a confused look before answering, "No, sir. Why would they?"

Dumbledore just smiled and replied, "No reason, my boy. Remember, you can come to me at any time if you need anything." Harry just nodded and quickly spoke the password, escaping quickly into the Gryffindor common room. His relief was short lived however when he saw Hermione and Ron sitting on one of the couches waiting for him. Hermione spotted him first and quickly stood up to confront him.

"Where were you, Harry? We were worried," she said quietly. Ron's eyes were clear, anxiety easily apparent in them, as he nodded his agreement. Harry flushed a bit at the sight of how much his friends still cared despite all the secrets between them all.

"I had a disagreement with a… friend… of mine. I needed some time to cool off and lost track of time." Hermione nodded, understanding that he meant Lord Gryffindor.

"Just let us know something next time, Harry. We were really scared that it was Voldemort," said Hermione, ignoring Ron's flinch at the name. Harry sighed.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, 'Mione. Not without warning you guys first so you can talk me out of it," Harry grinned at her, trying to ease the mood a little. Though deep down he realized that he may have already have done something supremely stupid.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) T.B.C. 


	21. The Plan

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**__: Thank you everyone with your kind words! And thank you in advance to the betas! I love you all! That being said I have a bit of news for everyone. I know I tend to delay my chapters but in the coming month I have a good reason. I'm Catholic and the Lenten season is coming up. Being that I have an extreme(ish) addiction to reading fanfiction, I'm giving it up until Easter. I'm hoping that the new chapters of this and my other story that I'll be posting between now and Ash Wednesday will be enough to stave off any rabid fans. I shall take the time to work on schoolwork, family problems, and my own original arts. After Easter I'll be able to post at least one chapter of this story immediately as it's already written, just needs to be polished and made longer. If you can't wait that long, I have a few other things posted at my yahoo group listed on my profile. I'm always willing to discuss things there just post away. That being said… See you guys after Easter!_

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) The Plan 

Harry groaned as he tossed his bag down on the floor in front of Slytherin's statue. He sat down on a conjured chair as he took a rest before going into Slytherin's room and seeing what doom was in store for him. He stretched a bit as he thought ruefully that he would have to talk to Gryffindor again soon, if only to get back into the routine of the exercise the man was giving him. _Then again,_ Harry thought to himself,_ with the way that Tonks' classes were going he wouldn't have to._ He groaned again as he realized that he had another Defense class the very next day. Tonks had them battling each other and studying strategy together mixed in with new curses and jinxs. Today had been Harry's turn to be used in a study duel. Naturally Tonks refused to let him duel another student. She had sneered at him and said that surely the _Boy-Who-Lived_ would be better than the other students. He had had a good laugh when she later told him privately that she had been working on the sneer in the mirror.

Harry glanced at his watch and groaned as he realized the time. He slowly levered himself out of his chair before banishing it to wherever conjured things go. He bent to pick up his bag before heading over to the concealed entrance and demanding entrance from the snake guardians. It was with a heavy heart that he watched the entrance creep open until it was wide enough to admit him. He strode into the chambers before the doorway completed its opening.

"Lord Slytherin?" Harry called out nervously. He was almost hoping to not get a response. He was slightly disappointed when he heard a faint command come from an inner room. Harry blinked in surprise. He was being invited to the man's inner sanctum?

"Sir," he called as he peeked inside the door that the man had called from. The room seemed to be a potions lab, decorated similarly to the classroom. Lord Slytherin was bent over a cauldron, seemingly inspecting it. He absently waved Harry into the room towards a stool placed further down the table. Harry sat down quickly, dropping his bag carelessly beside him on the floor. Slytherin frowned contemplatively at the potion as he gave it one last, decisive, stir.

"Mr. Potter, are you still willing to be held to your word," asked Slytherin snidely as he stood and walked to one of the cabinets along the wall and carefully unlocked a carved wooden box. He pulled a long, thin vial from the box before turning to Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry shifted nervously in his seat but he knew the consequences of backing out now.

"Yes, sir. I am," he said calmly, hiding his extreme nervousness. Slytherin just nodded and moved back to his cauldron that still bubbled slightly over the small flame. He muttered a quiet incantation over the potion before tipping the vial he held into the cauldron. The pale blue potion was suddenly infused with silver swirls as the thick red liquid from the vial was spilled in. Slytherin cocked his head to the side as he scrutinized the potion before him as he absentmindedly placed the vial on the tabletop. He nodded to himself and reached for a silver dagger. Harry nearly jumped out of his seat as Slytherin quickly dragged the ornate blade across his wrist. He watched in shock as the older man dripped his own blood into the cauldron before him. A quick healing spell and more silver swirls later and Slytherin sat back in his chair. He eyed Harry, speculatively, for a moment.

"When this cools, you shall drink it. It is, essentially, a blood adoption potion. I've infused it with my blood and the blood of my wife." Slytherin ran a long thin finger down the side of the now empty vial, momentarily lost in his thoughts.

"If I may ask, what will happen when I take it?" Harry asked quietly.

"As it enters your system, this potion will take your blood and combine it with mine and my wife's. As time wears on a few of your physical attributes may change to match us. Once it's taken full effect any magical birth certificates created will show you as having two sets of parents." Harry blinked in surprise. He had never even considered the possibility of losing the connection to his own parents.

"So, what, you'll be my dad?" questioned Harry after a bit of thought. Slytherin grimaced a bit.

"I'd prefer father, but in essence… yes." Harry blinked and thought about the idea for a bit. Slytherin cocked his eyebrow before turned to check the temperature on the potion. Harry smiled after a bit. As Slytherin poured the potion into a waiting crystal glass Harry started grinning. Slytherin shook his head, already resigning himself to an insane child heir, as he handed the glass to Harry. The grin left him momentarily as he contemplated what flavour the potion would have. He grimaced as he quickly swallowed the potion. He frowned for a moment as he considered whether the slight strawberry flavour helped enough to be worthwhile. He shuddered before beginning to grin again, this time it was accompanied with a giggle. Harry covered his mouth, but his mirth was easily seen in his eyes.

"Out with it already, Potter," said Slytherin crossly, not amused with Harry's laughter.

Harry's eyes sparkled as he answered happily and truly honestly for once, "I've got a dad!" Slytherin rolled his eyes in exasperation as he stood up.

"How about you get this in order while I get some paperwork together," he said as he was already on his way out of the room. Harry didn't even think to complain as he began to tidy up the room. He had been given so many detentions throughout his school days he was accustomed to having to clean cauldrons and the potions classroom. He even started to jauntily whistle as he worked on the room. He had just set the sparkling clean cauldron back on the shelf with its companions as he heard a voice clear behind him. He turned to see Lord Slytherin smirking at him holding a rolled up parchment. Harry just grinned up at him.

"Come, Harry," he said as he turned and walked back into the sitting room. After grabbing his bag, Harry followed and took up the seat across from him, marvelling that the man had called him by his first name. He dropped his bag beside his chair, unconcerned about the frown on the older man's face. Slytherin tapped the parchment in his hands and held it out to Harry saying, "These are adoption papers. All they need are your signature. Luckily all they need is one parent's signature as my wife is unavailable. I'll send these out with my trusted phoenix and she will take care to deliver them for us. I shall ensure that the person processing them will not find anything amiss."

"But how sir? You can't leave the grounds," asked Harry, confused as he took the papers and rummaged through them to find where he had to sign. Slytherin sighed as he handed Harry a muggle pen.

Harry took it and asked, "How did you get a muggle pen?" He began to sign the papers as Slytherin answered with a single word.

"Peeves." Harry just nodded in understanding as he finished with the papers.

As he handed the papers back he grinned, asking, "So tell me, dad, do I get a new name?" He smirked at Slytherin's face at the name dad.

"You would know if you weren't so eager to sign papers without knowing what you're signing. It's written in there," he simply said and watched as Harry shuffled through the papers again. He looked up in surprise.

"Harry James Potter-Slytherin?"

"Naturally. My name takes precedence as the strongest title. Later in life, especially after you are of age, you shall also be known as Lord Slytherin. However I will not force you to break ties with your past. I have noted you down as having Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as godparents. More eyes watching out for you are always welcome."

"So what do we do next?"

"_We _take the only logical move. I am going to handle to official papers so everything is filed properly and quietly. After that, we wait for the potion to take full affect."

"How long will that take," Harry asked curiously, wondering how many days it would be.

"Somewhere around a month, give or take a week," Slytherin said quietly, unsure of his new son's response.

"What?! A month?" cried Harry. Slytherin looked at him and nodded, but didn't say a word. "But… I had hoped… Christmas…" Harry fell silent, his mirth from earlier disappearing. Slytherin hummed as he thought for a moment.

"We'll see what can be done. It is always possible that the potion will take affect sooner. In the meantime I have a mission for you." Harry looked up expectantly at his new father. He still got a thrill whenever he thought of that.

"I want you to find Peeves and ask him to escort you to my wife," he commanded.

"But I thought…" Harry began, but trailing off realizing that despite his comfort with this man he was still an unknown that held quite a bit of power over him. Slytherin raised his eyebrow.

"You thought wrong apparently," he said with a sneer. After a brief moment the sneer dropped to be replaced with chagrin. "Forgive me. You had no way of knowing and this is certainly sudden for both of us. I shall endeavor to treat you, as you should be the next time we meet. I fear that we both will have to adjust to having… family. In the meantime I will prepare the knowledge transfer potion for you. I have no intention of teaching you everything as slowly as you should need it. This will leave me time to teach you how to act as your station shall require you." Harry groaned at that. Images of political maneuvering and fancy dinner parties flitted through his mind. Slytherin smirked and commented, "Exactly." Harry glared at him suspiciously.

"You know legilmency?!" Slytherin smirked and nodded.

"I do, even though that wasn't what it used to be known as. Besides I would never use it on family. I knew what you were thinking because it was obvious. You will need to work on that." Harry nodded, understanding that even the hard man would have standards. "That aside, I do believe you have dinner to get to and homework to do. The fact that you have a new family should not take away from your health and studies." Harry nodded and stood to go. As he picked up his bag he headed for the entrance. He hesitated for a moment before turning back to Lord Slytherin.

"Should I come see you again tomorrow after classes," he asked nervously. Slytherin frowned thoughtfully before shaking his head.

"You have enough to do right now. Just come back in a couple days, sooner if you need to talk. Even if I'm out of my rooms I will know the moment you enter my chambers." Harry nodded, but still hesitated.

"Good night, dad," he said quietly, not really expecting anything in return. He was halfway out the door before he heard a whispered "Good night, my son." Halfway up the stairs that formed leading up to Myrtle's bathroom he was once again giggling at the thought of having a living dad. It took him almost all the way to the great hall before he was able to contain his current bubbly mood. Though it only took a few moments of watching Ron go from his usual self to this new brooding suspicious self that caused Harry to loose his appetite and head on up to the tower to work on his homework.

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o) T.B.C. 


	22. The Whole Story

_**Disclaimer**__: It's not mine no matter how much I wish. 'Course this disclaimer probably isn't either._

_**A/N**__: Thank you everyone with your kind words! And thank you in advance to the betas! I love you all! That being said I have a bit of news for everyone. I know I tend to delay my chapters but in the coming month I have a good reason. I'm Catholic and the Lenten season is coming up. Being that I have an extreme(ish) addiction to reading fanfiction, I'm giving it up until Easter. I'm hoping that the new chapters of this and my other story that I'll be posting between now and Ash Wednesday will be enough to stave off any rabid fans. I shall take the time to work on schoolwork, family problems, and my own original arts. After Easter I'll be able to post at least one chapter of this story immediately as it's already written, just needs to be polished and made longer. If you can't wait that long, I have a few other things posted at my yahoo group listed on my profile. I'm always willing to discuss things there just post away. That being said… See you guys after Easter!_

**

* * *

The Whole Story

**

Harry frowned as he tried to tune out Ron and Hermione's arguing as he attempted to concentrate on the arithmancy work that Lady Ravenclaw had assigned him. They had specifically arranged time to sit together in the tower to do homework together. Between Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Gryffindor, and Harry's sneaking off to spend time with Lord Slytherin they rarely had anytime to sit together anymore aside from meals.

"Why don't you tell him, Harry!" screeched Hermione, apparently fed up with her argument. Harry blinked in surprise at his being brought into the middle of it. Especially since he had no idea what the argument was about anymore.

"Honestly, you two. I thought we came here to spend quality time together and to get work done. Not to argue constantly. If this is how it's going to be I'm going to finish this somewhere else." With that Harry snapped his book shut and gathered his parchments, quickly standing. Turning on his heel he headed briskly to the door. Hermione and Ron just sat there, shocked at Harry's reaction. Hermione's "Oh dear" was just barely heard as the portrait door snapped shut behind Harry.

Harry frowned as he stormed down the hallways, scattering alarmed first years behind him. He couldn't decide where to hide from his friends. He had no intention of meeting back up with them until he at least had a chance to finish his essay, perhaps even give it back to Lady Ravenclaw. He didn't want to have them fawning all over him and apologizing constantly. The library would be the first place they would look. After that perhaps the quidditch pitch. Harry frowned. Not only would Hermione think to check with Lady Ravenclaw, he didn't really want to finish the essay with the lady herself there, watching over his shoulder. And Lord Gryffindor was definitely out. He would prefer to start up a sword fight than watch Harry work on a paper that could have been solved by the memory transfer. Lord Slytherin would be alright, but he would stress how he should have expected it from those in Gryffindor's house. Harry snorted to himself. As if Hermione and Ron's arguing had anything to do with their house. He knew that they had been secretly "seeing" each other over the summer holidays, but he really wished they would stop keeping it a secret if just to get rid of the tension.

His aimless wandering came to an end as he crashed into something icy cold. He blinked in surprise as he looked up to see Peeves in one of his solid states removing candles from the braces on the wall and replacing them with something that looked similar to filibuster fireworks. Peeves seemed surprised too, but didn't stop from his task until he'd replaced the last candle.

"Sorry, Peeves," said Harry softly. Peeves just blinked at him, staring at him hard.

"Did you need something, Potter," Peeves asked harshly. Harry blinked. He'd been made fun at by Peeves hundreds of times, but he had never taken a tone like that to him. Suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh! I had nearly forgotten. I was to ask you to take me to see Lord Slytherin's wife," said Harry, suddenly remembering Lord Slytherin's request. Peeves cocked his head and merely nodded before floating down the corridor, once again intangible. Peeves was oddly silent as they traveled quickly through the maze of corridors. Harry was thoroughly lost by the time they came to a stop in front a large portrait that had a golden frame. Harry blinked. He was partially expecting to be faced with another golden door like Lady Ravenclaw's and Lord Gryffindor's. He shook his head, reminding himself that Slytherin had no such door. _At least not that I know of, _he thought to himself of all the other unexpected secrets that the man had kept. He glanced back at Peeves for guidance as to what to do next, but the poltergeist was off looking at the different portraits along the hall. He shrugged and turned back to the portrait and considered it. It was a simple portrait of a plump red haired lady, perhaps Slytherin's wife, reclining on a couch eating grapes. But there were no clues as to how to open the door. The only thing remarkable about it was that it was unmoving portrait in a castle full of moving ones.

_Lord Slytherin did use his wife's blood in the potion._ _Perhaps the portrait has a blood related lock on it_, he thought. It was with trembling hands that he reached up and touched the frame of the portrait. The portrait glowed blue for a moment but quickly faded leaving nothing changed. That is, until Harry noticed that the woman had eaten a grape and was reaching for another. The woman on the couch looked up at him and demanded a password. Harry frowned. Lord Slytherin hadn't given him a password. Perhaps this was some sort of test for his heir? He scratched his head for a moment but was startled when she repeated her demand, this time he noticed something just a bit off. There was a slight hissing quality to her voice. Harry examined the portrait closer and finally noticed in the shadow of the woman's couch lay a loosely coiled snake. Harry grinned finally and hissed _:Open:_ to the portrait and was rewarded with the portrait creaking open. As Harry entered the room he heard the little snake hiss an annoyed reply. _A thank you would be nice._ Harry grinned and shook his head and fully entered the room, jumping slightly when the door soundly fell shut behind him. He turned to look at the entrance and was surprised to see a normal wooden door there.

"Welcome, my son," came a whispered greeting. Harry spun around again and stared wide eyed at the woman on the other side of the room heading towards him. She was fairly short and slender. Long red hair disappeared past her shoulders and bright blue eyes stared Harry down. As Harry gazed at her she did the same to him, commenting, "Not terribly much like me, but I imagine it will come with time. Already there is a hint of red in your hair." Harry's hand automatically went to his hair just a few seconds before her own, delicate, hand touched his.

Wide eyed, Harry whispered, "Lady Slytherin?" The lady smiled and nodded.

"To some, surely. Others know me by other names also, but the title Lady of House Slytherin has always meant the most to me. Please, come sit with me." She waved her hand to a set of armchairs in front of a cozy fire and made her way over to seat herself. "My husband has never sent me a child before. I had assumed he would never find one worthy." Harry smiled and found his own seat across from her.

"I don't think he found me all that worthy. He tells me a lot of time that I'm slow and that I should know better about a lot of things." Harry sighed and gazed at the floor, all the stress of the past few months showing. "It's not like I've had that much time to let everything sink in. Ever since Snape brought me here and I met Sir Nicholas it's snowballed this entire school year. I hardly even have enough time to get anything done these days. Between Godric being determined to turn me into a fighting machine and Lady Ravenclaw insisting I learn her entire knowledge without the potion but just as quickly as she apparently can. At the same time I've got my friends trying to keep me with them, but they also have their own issues. Hermione and Ron are arguing constantly because they're trying to hide their relationship from me. Ron has something wrong with him but every time we try to figure out what's going on with him something comes up. Then I have dad getting after me all the time how I'm not good enough and all. I can't help but think that maybe I should just give it all up." Harry took a deep breath and stared wide eyed at the fireplace. He had no idea that he had been holding all that in. The lady just smiled at him.

"Feel better getting that off your chest?" she asked quietly. Harry grinned all of a sudden.

"You have no idea," he said. She just nodded.

"Did you just want to talk about it or would you like some solutions?" she asked, not trying to push herself on him if she wasn't wanted.

"I'll take whatever you'll give me… Lady Slytherin," said Harry, stumbling over her name, still unsure of what to call her.

"Considering the circumstances, feel free to call me mum or mother. Whichever you prefer." She shrugged prettily before continuing. "Let's start with the founders, shall we?" Harry nodded. "Godric can be a very pushy sort, though I would imagine if he knew about your new parentage he would probably back off a bit. Frankly you don't seem to have the body type to be able to handle the style of fighting that he excelled at. If I were you I would discourage the physical fighting from him and encourage him to teach you dueling methods."

"He's worked with me a little with dueling, but not all that much. He seemed more interested in getting me into shape and teaching me to sword fight. I think he plans on me having his sword that the headmaster keeps in his office."

"I imagine so. However you may wish to ask your father to teach you about knives and daggers. He was always quite deadly with those and I imagine they would fit you better. Next, Rowena. She is also a pushy sort, but in a different sort of way. What is it exactly that she's trying to teach right now?"

"She wanted me to write her a paper on arithmancy. But I've never taken it before and it's all terribly difficult for me."

"A suggestion for you. We'll do the knowledge transfer together. I studied alongside dear Ro. I daresay I could at least give you the background necessary to work on her assignments on a decent level."

"You would do that for me?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Of course, my dear. By potion or not, you are still my son. That's what I'm here for. Why else would you have ended up talking to me about all of this and not the others? It's what mothers do, darling." She smiled kindly at him before continuing. "Now, I don't think I can help with your friends situation very much as I don't know them at all. The last visitor I've had, aside from Peeves of course, was that nice young fellow, Frank. Longbottom was his family name I believe."

"His son is in my year in Gryffindor."

"Really? It is good to see the old lines carried on. How is the family?"

"Him and his wife, Alice, were tortured under the Cruciatus curse during the first rise of Voldemort. They live in St. Mungos."

"Poor dears. When this curse is broken I really must go visit them. Before we discuss your friends, let me relieve you about your father. I'm quite sure he really is proud of you. He can be harsh at times but he is harshest with those he loves. It sounds odd, but it is because he cares and loves so much that he fears for their safety. The better you are, the better you will be able to care for yourself. You have essentially put your life on the line for the breaking of this curse. He will have respected that, even though he probably would call it Gryffindor foolishness. Though as you do come from Godric's line it's perfectly allowable and I'm sure in private he'll say it with profound fondness."

"What do you mean breaking the curse? He's just added his blood line to mine. There's still Lady Hufflepuff. I assumed that he just wanted me to find a female Hufflepuff heir and go from there."

"Oh no, dear boy. You've Hufflepuff blood in you. At least you do now. The few children I bore from my first marriage were all killed immediately. The elected headmaster knew that loyalty bred true in my family and that they would be welcomed into any family, in fact my blood intermingled with most of the other founders in the beginning. However my first husband was killed while protecting some children in the forest. All of my children at the time were well known. We didn't know back then the dangers of keeping our families secret. The only one that did was your father. He had a brother that no one new about, a non-magical brother that he refused to have endangered by bringing the wizarding world's attention to him. He also had a child from an illicit affair with a young muggle-born witch. He had married her of course. Despite what is said about my husband he was very honorable. Unfortunately she died in childbirth. Salazar was heartbroken. He couldn't bear to raise the baby himself not when it would also call unwanted attention onto his only heir at the time. His brother decided to change his name from Slytherin and he raised the child in the muggle world, but with the knowledge of the wizarding world." Lady Slytherin sighed deeply while staring into the fire. "We were both so lost in our pain, but only I had the comfort offered from the others. No one knew about Salazar's pain. Not even I, until he approached me one night with his offer of an alliance. He would call it that. I thought of it merely as a casual courting. Neither of us really wanted to replace our spouses, and yet we both craved the comfort of the other. We courted each other in muggle towns all around Europe. Eventually we secretly married in London town itself. I believe the muggle queen herself attended our wedding, in secret of course. We had just returned to the castle for the start of the next term when we found out about the curse the hard way. We had separated to our own quarters to settle in. It was then that we discovered that we were unable to leave again afterwards. It broke my heart not being able to tell Salazar that I hadn't abandoned him. At the time I had no idea that he was in the same situation. It wasn't until our ghostly representatives showed up that we understood the full situation." The lady walked over to a discrete cupboard built into the wall and opened it exposing a meager selection of bottles, goblets, and glasses. She selected one and poured herself a glass. She hesitated a moment, glancing at Harry, but just shut the cupboard door and returned to her own chair.

"It was probably the time when Salazar was grieving his wife and courting me that gave him the allusion of the split amongst us. Godric and he argued all the time anyway. Those that are as close as siblings tend to be that way. To the public, what else does that look like?" Harry shook his head, eyes wide. "He was a good man, Harry. He still is actually. He writes me letters with that phoenix of his at least once a week. Though he has been writing more lately, ever since he started making plans with you." She smiled fondly at Harry. "And he's told me a lot about you in them." Harry groaned.

"And what did he say? That I'm lousy at potions and not motivated enough to learn 'proper' curses?" Harry asked glumly.

"Actually he said that you're pretty good at recognizing potions by scent and color, which at times can be more important than brewing them yourself. He also mentioned that you're making great progress at parseltongue spells. Far more progress than his old heir ever did and from what Sal was telling me about your history that is definitely a good thing," Lady Hufflepuff said smugly, observing the gob smacked expression on Harry's face.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. She just nodded and smiled calmly down at him. She stood again and moved to a panel on the wall beside the fireplace. She placed the flat of her palm against it and watched as the panel glowed and disappeared. As she rifled around inside this next cupboard she asked Harry to tell her about his friends.

"Well, last school year Ron got knocked into these brain things they keep in the Department of Mysteries. I assumed they tested him and whatnot but he seems to go through these periods of intense suspicion and we just don't know what to do about it. Our friendship has been almost ruined half a dozen times this year already. At first we didn't really notice because he's always been rather jealous of my being famous. He always forgets that I would rather give it all up for a family just like his. He's got six other brothers and a sister! They're all rather cool. His oldest two brothers are just amazing. I met Charlie twice because he's works with dragons. Everyone tells me that I'm the best seeker Gryffindor has had since he was in school. Bill I don't really know, but he's a curse breaker for Gringotts. Imagine that, traveling across the world breaking curses and going on adventures." Harry sighed as he imagined the adventures both of the brothers had.

"What about the rest of the family?" asked Lady Slytherin as she shook things about in the hidden cupboard.

"Um… the next oldest is Percy. He was a prefect and then head boy in school. He works for the ministry right now I think. He kind of had a falling out with his family. I don't know what is going on with him now and Ron certainly hasn't told me anything." Harry frowned before moving on, "Next are the twins, Fred and George. Or Gred and Forge as they call themselves. They're the pranksters in the family. They never fail to make me laugh. They quit school in the middle of the year last year because of Umbridge, but they've still made a name for themselves by starting their own joke business. They call it Weasley Wizarding Wheezes I think. After them is Ron. I already told you some about him. His main problem I think is that since the others excelled in what they've done he's left not knowing what he can do to make a name for himself. But he's a wicked good chess player. He doesn't realize that his chess skills have already made a name for him. After him is Ginny. She's the youngest and the only girl. She has a crush on me, but she's too much like a sister to me. She's a good kid though. Has a wicked bat boogey hex." Harry snickered at that thought.

Lady Slytherin smiled as she stepped back from the panel finally and watched as the hidden panel appeared back in place. She turned to Harry and showed him what was in her hands as she came back to the armchairs. She was holding a crystal vial that she handed to Harry before sitting down.

"You should be able to recognize that one immediately," she said with a laugh. Harry sniffed the vial, but couldn't tell anything about it past the scent of strawberries. He frowned at that but assumed it was the knowledge transfer potion. He told her so, admitting to his confusion about how nearly everything from Lord Slytherin seemed to taste of strawberries. The lady laughed as she watched Harry drink the vial down and shudder.

"There's a reason for that, my dear. Because of the magical properties of strawberries they have an ability to masked nearly every other flavor there is without harming most potions' properties. Salazar, being the most suspicious and paranoid person there is, insists on using it in nearly everything. Of course the fact that he actually loves the flavor probably has more than a little to do about it." Harry grinned at her, remembering his first evening with his new father. Harry frowned for a moment.

"Why is it that everyone says that you were a plump witch? You certainly look perfectly thin to me," Harry questioned. He had been wondering about that for a while. Her slenderness was one of the reasons that he didn't recognize her as Lady Hufflepuff. She just laughed.

"You certainly know how to complement a woman. No matter. I was horribly depressed when we were first imprisoned. For a while I refused to eat anything at all. The first letter from my husband was what broke me out of it. Just in time too, to be honest. While we are protected against aging it does not mean that we cannot die at all. The house elves were quite relieved when I started eating again. The little dears couldn't stand it that I risked my health that way." She sat there reminiscing for a bit before realizing that Harry had fallen asleep in his chair. It was with a maternal smile on her face that she reached for her wand.

* * *

T.B.C.


End file.
